O guia da coleira por A Black
by Silverghost
Summary: COMPLETO . Tiago está com problemas. Andrômeda também. O que pode acontecer quando eles se juntam para seduzir um professor e convencer Lily a dar mais atenção ao namorado? § Continuação de Marauder's Week §
1. Prólogo

**O guia da coleira  
por A. Black**_  
_(com comentários absolutamente necessários de T. Potter)

* * *

_Lílian e Tiago estão namorando. Sirius e Adriane continuam a sair juntos (embora eu ache que isso não vai ser por muito tempo...). Hestia e Remo passaram - finalmente - da fase "coro por seu olhar". Até Pedro conseguiu se engraçar com aquela lufa-lufana fofinha (será Levian ou Leviathan?)... Por que só eu continuo solteira? Será minha sina ficar sozinha? Estarei eu fadada à tia?_

_Merlin, onde eu errei? A perspectiva de ser chamada de tia pelos filhos de 'Bella' Lestrange e 'Cyssa' Malfoy é assustadora. Tão assustadora que acabo de perceber que: ou tomo uma atitude de uma vez por todas, ou Ted Tonks nunca vai conseguir me dizer mais do que "Boa tarde, senhorita Black"._

_Volto a revirar os olhos. Por que, com tantos homens no mundo, eu tinha que me apaixonar por um que, além de trouxa, é cego? Não que o fato dele ser trouxa seja um empecilho. Pelo menos, não para mim. Não posso dizer o mesmo da minha família, mas..._

_O que dizer? Mal posso esperar pelo dia em que tio Archibald queimará meu nome na árvore genealógica com seu velho e fedorento charuto. Esse é meu sonho de consumo desde que Sirius saiu de casa... Mas não vou perder tempo hoje tentando analisar as paranóias da minha amada família. Voltemos às complicações da minha vida amorosa._

_**- Ou falta dela, não é, priminha? -**_

_(Pausa. Sons de coisas se quebrando. Gritos abafados. E depois, silêncio...)_

_Bem, agora que Sirius está sendo mimado por Adriane, que lança olhares fulminantes na minha direção e todos os meus outros amigos já voltaram a suas ocupações anteriores ao furto desse diário e o espancamento do meu priminho, continuemos com as minhas lamentações._

_Ted Tonks. 22 anos. Cabelos escuros, olhos claros e gentis, alto, inteligente. Funcionário do Ministério da Magia na seção de relações entre trouxas e bruxos. Meu professor e examinador dos NIEMs na matéria de Estudo dos Trouxas. E, por um acaso do destino... minha paixão platônica._

_Não é exatamente culpa minha. O Ministério devia ter mandado um velho ranzinza para o cargo. Um bruxo chato, arrogante, com quem eu pudesse aprontar e não por quem eu vivesse a suspirar!_

_Ted morava em uma fazenda perto de Godric's Hollow. Fizeram tantos feitiços de memória no coitado que ele acabou desenvolvendo uma resistência a obliviates. Ele me explicou uma vez que isso estava provavelmente ligado a questões de anticorpos e não sei mais quantos "corpos estranhos". Mas, bem... Isso não interessa..._

_Ele é engraçado, sabe? Divertido. Mas, como escrevi anteriormente, cego como uma toupeira. Ou melhor - completamente tapado. Não importa quantas diretas ou indiretas eu dê. Ele simplesmente não percebe que eu gosto dele!_

_Então... situações desesperadoras demandam medidas desesperadas... E é por isso que comecei a escrever esse diário. Ou melhor, começamos a escrever. Não é verdade, Tiago?_

Andie, eu já não disse que diários são coisas absolutamente inúteis e perigosas? Isso não é um diário. É um guia!

_Que seja, que seja... Eu chamo de diário, você chama de guia e assim todos somos felizes. Além disso, você precisa de mim tanto quanto eu preciso de você. Ainda não sei exatamente por que, mas..._

Isso não é bem verdade, Andie...

_Bem... Se não é verdade, por que você veio me procurar todo desesperado ontem?_

- suspiro - Veja só, Andie... Eu e a Lily começamos a namorar nas férias de Natal, certo?

_Certo._

E estamos chegando ao final do ano letivo, certo?

_Certo._

E teremos um baile de despedida no final do mês que vem, correto?

_Corretíssimo._

E a Lily adora dançar.

_Eu sei disso._

E você adora dançar.

_Modéstia à parte, eu danço desde os cinco anos de idade. Mais de dez anos de balé clássico têm que ter servido de alguma coisa. Então, sim, eu adoro dançar._

Só que EU não sei dançar.

_Como assim, não sabe dançar? Eu já vi você em bailes, e você estava dançando._

Andie, uma coisa é... Por que estamos discutindo isso em um diário quando podíamos estar falando? Eu pensei que nós o usaríamos apenas quando não pudessémos falar ao vivo. Afinal, você é da Corvinal, eu sou da Grifinória... Mas, com esses cadernos, podemos escrever sozinhos que o outro vai ler a resposta. Em todo caso, nesse exato instante, só o que nos separa é a faia do lago.

_Porque esse diário ficará registrado para a posteridade. E, quando eu me casar com Ted e tiver filhos, eles poderão saber como seus pais ficaram juntos._

Hum... Ok. Mas o que eu disse sobre isso ser um diário?

_Não está mais aqui quem falou. Pode continuar agora? Explique o que significa esse seu "eu não sei dançar"._

Muito bem... Uma coisa é você enrolar, ficar só dando um passo para um lado, um passo para o outro, enquanto distrai a mente do seu par tentando sufocá-lo com beijos... Mas dançar DE VERDADE... Eu fico totalmente fora do ritmo! Eu aprendi alguma coisa sobre isso durante... durante a semana de férias antes do ano novo... Mas, em todo caso, eu ainda não sei dançar o suficiente para me arriscar com a LILY numa pista de dança apinhada de gente. Se eu pisar no pé dela, ela me MATA

_Não seja tão dramático... Ela só vai te fazer em picadinhos e cozinhar tudo em óleo fervente. E talvez servir o cozido com um pouco de molho rosé para o cachorro do Hagrid..._

Andie, você não está sendo muito prestativa. E lembre-se de que você também tem um problema.

_Por que você simplesmente não leva a Lily para um passeio romântico nos jardins, como despedida de Hogwarts, e só aparece no salão quando a música terminar?_

Porque quando eu fiz essa sugestão, ela me olhou torto e disse que, se eu queria me despedir do castelo, me despedisse sozinho. Ela ia passar a noite dançando. E, se eu não estivesse com ela, azar o meu. Eu que morresse de ciúmes. Considerando que ela me disse isso depois de me pegar olhando para as pernas da Muldoon, talvez ela estivesse só brincando, não?

_Brincando não seria a palavra mais adequada... Como é que você vai olhar para as pernas daquela perua com sua namorada do seu lado!_

Não foi culpa minha! Ela estava me provocando!

_A culpa nunca é de vocês..._

Em todo caso... Eu preciso de você para aprender a dançar. Porque eu NÃO vou ficar sentado a noite toda olhando a Lily dançar com algum outro idiota que não seja eu!

_Essa frase ficou ambígua... Você se chamou de idiota, Tiago, querido?_

Hã... Esquece. Em todo caso, eu não vou deixar...

_Não é interessante perceber que, quanto mais sem vergonha é o homem, mais ciumento ele é?_

Andie, podemos parar com os comentários? Você me ensina a dançar. Não precisa falar para isso. Quem dá os conselhos aqui sou eu. Afinal, foi isso que você propôs. Você me ensina a dançar. E eu dou um jeito de te ajudar com o Ted.

_Sim, esse é o trato. Mas quem me garante que, no final das contas, o Ted vai ficar comigo?_

- risos - Você tem a garantia T. Potter para O GUIA DA COLEIRA. em cinco lições! Prepare-se, Andie... Porque, amanhã... Começaremos a planejar... O primeiro encontro!

_Eu só espero não me arrepender de estar depositando meu destino em suas mãos..._

* * *

* * *

* * *

**Olá, pessoal! Olha a Silver louca aqui de novo... Dessa vez, com a continuação de Marauder's week! Sim! Depois de Essência Feminina e Marauder's Week aqui está a terceira e última parte da história! O guia da coleira! Huahuahuahuahua... **

**Bem, vamos explicar um pouco a história... Estamos a um mês da formatura do sétimo ano, e, como vocês puderam ver, Tiago está meio encrencado... E a Andrômeda, então, nem se fala... Ou eles se ajudam, ou vão perder as pessoas de quem gostam. Afinal, não é só pelo fato de ter que aprender a dançar que o Tiago está desesperado... Mas isso vocês vão saber no próximo capítulo.**

**Só para localizar um pouquinho vocês... A Andrômeda é corvinal, colega de dormitório de Adriane Stump e Marlene McKinnon. De resto, acho que dá para subentender no próprio texto...**

**Bem, mas voltando aos nossos amigos... Eles estão encrencados... Por isso, não percam! O primeiro capítulo da mais nova e louca comédia da Silver... **Manual (não) amoroso do primeiro encontro**. HUAHUAHUAHUA... Eles não vão nem perceber o que os atingiu...**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost. **


	2. Manual não amoroso do primeiro encontro

**O guia da coleira  
por A. Black**  
(com comentários absolutamente necessários de T. Potter)

* * *

Ok, então, vamos começar logo com isso, Andie. A primeira coisa a se providenciar é um encontro. 

_Como se eu já não soubesse disso... A questão é COMO, não o quê eu devo fazer. Ou você acha que eu tenho cara de pau suficiente para chegar no Ted e falar "Olha, Ted, eu estou a fim de sair com você. Te encontro em Hogsmeade esse fim de semana para uma sessão de amassos?"._

-suspiro - Você é bem prima do Sirius mesmo... Vamos fazer o seguinte, Andie... Esteja pronta no sábado até meio dia no Três Vassouras. Eu providencio o resto.

_Você vai convidar o Ted para um encontro?_

Não, Andie! O que você acha que eu sou para convidar um cara para um encontro! Andou bebendo, foi? Não, minha cara, o encontro de vocês vai ser uma coincidência. Você vai estar triste porque acabou seu namoro e se afogando em cerveja amanteigada. E ele vai te consolar.

_Tiago, só tem um pequeno detalhe nesse seu plano... Eu não tenho um namorado para ele ter acabado comigo. É mais fácil EU acabar com ele e não o contrário. E não faz exatamente o meu tipo estar afogando as mágoas em cerveja amanteigada! Que tipo de desmiolada você pensa que eu sou?_

Andie, só faça o que eu estou mandando, certo? Ele não sabe que você não tem namorado. Ou que não tinha namorado. Veja só... Eu vou encontrá-lo _coincidentemente_ quando estivermos de saída e vou comentar com ele sobre você. Afinal, nós dois e a namorada do Rabicho somos os únicos que fazem a matéria dele, então, não vai ser muito difícil ele se interessar. Quando chegarmos ao Três Vassouras, eu dou um jeito de fazer ele se sentar com você. Aí você faz uma ceninha, se agarra na capa dele e começa a chorar... Sei lá, invente alguma coisa! Mas o deixe num estado tal que ele queira te "consolar". Entendeu?

_Você quer que eu agarre a capa dele e comece a chorar do nada no meio do Três Vassouras? Tiago, não é mais fácil estuporarmos ele em um corredor vazio e trancá-lo em alguma sala vazia até que ele declare seu insano e eterno amor por mim?_

Andie, você andou bebendo alguma coisa ilegal ou é só impressão minha?

_Se eu me arrepender disso, Tiago, eu mesma vou providenciar seu enterro. Vou deixar a Lily viúva antes mesmo do casamento._

Você vai ter que entrar na fila, Andie. A Lily já está providenciando as velas pretas... Mas você pode ajudar tecendo minha manta fúnebre...

* * *

**Capítulo 01: Manual (não) amoroso do primeiro encontro**

* * *

Sábado, meia hora para o almoço. Lá estava eu, sob um sol infernal de verão, esperando pacientemente Ted Tonks acabar suas compras para levá-lo ao Três Vassouras e lá, guinchá-lo até a mesa da Andie e depois voltar para Hogwarts para almoçar com minha namorada.

Bufei irritado ao me lembrar de Lily. Como ela teve coragem de me trocar por aqueles malditos livros no último passeio a Hogsmeade antes dos malditos N.I.E.M.s que só servem para atrapalhar minha maldita vida e meu namoro?

Ok, talvez eu esteja sendo dramático. Mas o que eu posso fazer? Tudo para a Lily é mais interessante e/ou mais importante que eu. Estou ficando louco com isso... Respira, inspira, respira, inspira. Focus, Tiago, focus! Depois você pensa na Lily, agora eu tenho que dar uma de cupido...

- Acabei, Tiago. – Ted parou ao meu lado com uma sacola cheia de penas – Podemos ir tomar nossa cerveja amanteigada agora. Sobre o que você queria perguntar?

- Eu estava pensando se existe alguma coisa no mundo trouxa que me faça compreender a cabeça da minha namorada. – eu resmunguei em resposta – Acho que nem lendo os pensamentos dela, eu conseguiria essa façanha...

Ted sorriu.

- Se nem com magia você consegue isso, por que acha que a simplória tecnologia trouxa seria capaz de tanto?

Eu assenti, tristemente. Hora de começar a representar...

- Falando em namoros, quem não está nada bem é a Andie.

- Andie? – ele perguntou, franzindo a testa – Você está falando de Andrômeda Black?

Pelo olhar interessado que ele me lançou, acredito que não vá ser assim tão complicado a Andie conseguir alguma coisa com ele. A complicação vai surgir quando descobrirem que uma aluna está tentando seduzir um professor...

- Pois é... O namorado dela terminou tudo. Não teve coragem nem de fazer a coisa decentemente, acabou por carta. Ela está arrasada.

Ted colocou as mãos nos bolsos. Já estávamos perto do bar. Dali a pouco, eu poderia fugir de volta para o castelo.

- Eu imagino. Bem dizia Da Vinci... "Onde há muito sentimento, há muita dor".

- Nossa, cara, essa foi profunda... – entramos no Três Vassouras e eu logo procurei a cabeleira negra de Andie – Sabe, eu acho que ela está sofrendo muito... Talvez você devesse falar com ela...

- Eu? Falar com ela? – Ted meneou a cabeça, parecendo um tanto assustado. Incrível como ele consegue ser tímido...

- É, acho que você conseguiria ajudá-la... Ela precisa de alguém que possa ouvi-la sem ficar fazendo comentários bobos, como a maioria das garotas faz. Alguém que a faça se sentir um pouco mais confortável. Alguém como nosso querido professor Ted Tonks!

- Mas, Tiago, eu...

Finalmente eu encontrei Andie sentada em um canto mais afastado, a cabeça baixa, o rosto escondido nas mãos. Perfeito!

- Olha ela ali! Vá lá, ela está precisando de um ombro amigo!

Ted olhou para mim por alguns instantes, ainda um tanto perdido. Depois, com um suspiro resignado, ele começou a se aproximar a passos trôpegos da mesa de Andie. Eu observei ele se sentar de frente para ela e, após alguns instantes, ela levantar ligeiramente a cabeça.

Bem, meu trabalho ali estava pronto. Hora de voltar para minha namorada. Mesmo que ela ainda esteja ligeiramente brava comigo por causa daquela confusão com o querido tio Slug e com as pernas da Muldoon.

Quando já estava saindo do vilarejo, encontrei um vendedor de rosas sempiternas, daquelas que demoram a murchar. Comprei um botão, pensando que aquilo talvez pudesse acalmar um pouco a fera. E, enquanto eu caminhava distraidamente de volta para Hogwarts, tentava entender por que ela continuava tão brava comigo.

Veja bem... Eu não tenho culpa se o velho Slug é um poltrão que quase morre do coração quando se viu "morto". Na verdade, a idéia nem foi minha, mas sim do Sirius. Não posso negar que fiquei muito orgulhoso quando descobri que meu pequeno feitiço tinha conseguido transformar o espelho comum do nosso querido professor de poções em um espelho de decomposição. Mas não fui eu que fiz!

Só que, como sempre, sobrou para o meu lado. E, por ninguém ter conseguido provar que fomos nós e, assim, termos escapado de um castigo, a Lily ficou ainda mais brava!

Quando finalmente cheguei ao castelo, quase todo mundo que não tinha ido ou não podia ir a Hogsmeade estava nos jardins, levando um solzinho, fazendo piquenique, conversando, brincando... Só uma pessoa, a única pessoa que me interessava naquele momento, não estava lá.

Precisa ser adivinho para descobrir onde Lily estava enfiada?

Normalmente, eu arriscaria a biblioteca. Mas era domingo, hora do almoço. Madame Pince devia estar com os outros professores, aproveitando sua pequena folga antes de voltar ao serviço no meio da tarde.

Dessa maneira, me encaminhei para a sala comunal. No alvo. Lá estava ela, sentada junto à janela, com a mesa completamente tomada por livros, anotações, penas e outros objetos estranhos.

- Hei, Lily! – eu a chamei, me aproximando.

Ela levantou a cabeça para mim por alguns instantes e, em seguida, baixou os olhos novamente para sua lição. Péssimo sinal. Mas vamos em frente, afinal, quem não arrisca, não petisca!

Tirei o botão de rosa da capa e coloquei na frente dela. Dessa vez, ela não me ignorou solenemente. Na verdade, ela até mesmo abriu um tímido sorriso e os olhos dela brilharam.

- O que é isso? – ela perguntou, me encarando.

- Pra você.

Delicadamente, ela tirou a rosa das minhas mãos, observando as pétalas por alguns instantes, enquanto eu me sentava de frente para ela.

- E então, eu não mereço uma recompensa? – perguntei com meu sorriso mais angelical.

Ela ficou séria de novo, mas os olhos dela tinham agora um brilho divertido.

- Talvez mais tarde, Tiago.

- Hum... e se eu preferir agora?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, eu roubei um beijo dela, sentando-me no braço da poltrona em que ela estava. Ela não me repeliu, como aconteceu das outras vezes nas duas últimas semanas. Talvez eu estivesse fazendo progressos afinal.

Quando nos separamos, ela estava corada. Eu já disse que adoro quando ela fica corada? Sorri marotamente e a abracei pelos ombros.

- Sabe, na verdade... - eu observei trazendo-a um pouco mais para perto - Eu tive medo de trazer um ramalhete porque podia ser maior que você...

A expressão de Lílian imediatamente mudou de puro enlevo para ódio mortal. Como é que as mulheres conseguem conviver com mudanças tão bruscas de humor? Nem eu, que passei uma semana como uma delas, consigo compreender isso!

- Tiago Potter, eu... - ela se levantou, irritada.

Eu sorri, segurando o pulso dela e trazendo-a para meu colo.

- Bem, eu não tenho culpa se você é baixinha...

Ela cruzou os braços, emburrada.

- Estou começando a achar que estava redondamente enganada quando pensei que, namorando você, teria um pouco de paz...

- Ora, vamos, baixinha, você sabe...

- Se me chamar de baixinha mais uma vez, Tiago, eu juro que você vai se arrepender para o resto da sua vida.

Ela escorregou do meu colo de volta para a poltrona, resmungando algo que, para mim, era ininteligível. Eu tinha que ter aquela mania irritante de irritá-la... Quando tudo parecia ir às mil maravilhas, eu sempre tinha que me sair com algo cretino. Realmente, como é que a Lily me agüenta?

Observei as anotações que ela agora consultava e percebi que ali estavam todos os tópicos de poções que tínhamos estudado em sete anos de Hogwarts. Até mesmo as poções bobinhas do primeiro ano estavam ali.

- Isso é humanamente impossível, Lily. Você quer revisar tudo que a gente já estudou em poções?

Ela apenas assentiu em silêncio e eu a observei puxar um livro enorme para si. Eu nunca teria coragem sequer de abrir um livro daqueles, que dirá lê-lo por inteiro. Minha Lily, entretanto, não apenas tinha coragem, como fazia aquilo satisfeita da vida. Quem de nós dois é o mais maluco?

Arqueei a sobrancelha quando a vi abrir o livro pela contracapa.

- Você não vai começar do começo?

Lily revirou os olhos.

- É óbvio que vou começar do começo, Tiago.

- Então, se você vai começar do começo, por que está abrindo na última página?

Foi a vez dela bufar.

- Tiago, vá almoçar. Ou então, vá brincar com seu pomo. Ou azarar o Ranhoso. Ou qualquer coisa do tipo. Mas, pelo amor de Merlin, me deixa estudar!

- Ok, ok, estou indo, não precisa se irritar com a minha intragável presença!

- Tiago!

Deixei a sala comunal tentando me acalmar, ignorando os chamados de Lílian. Se ela me queria longe, ela ia me ter longe.

Fui direto para a cozinha e lá, encontrei, para meu espanto, os outros marotos.

- Vocês não deveriam estar em Hogsmeade? – eu perguntei, me esquecendo quase instantaneamente da discussão com Lily.

Remo, que aplicava uma bolsa de gelo no rosto de Sirius, voltou-se para mim. Pedro riu abafado em seu lugar, enquanto eu me aproximava, observando o mais novo olho roxo de Sirius.

- O que foi isso?

- McKinnon. – Remo respondeu, enquanto Sirius tamborilava os dedos na mesa.

- Marlene fez isso com você? – eu perguntei, me sentando ao lado de Pedro e roubando uma das tortillas que ele estava devorando.

- Ela ainda está irritada comigo por eu ter acabado com a Adriane. – Sirius resmungou – Por que elas têm que ser amigas? É um saco você se interessar pela melhor amiga da sua ex...

Eu ri. É tão melhor quando existe a desgraça alheia para lhe mostrar que você não é o único azarado do mundo... Pelo menos a Lily não me bateu...

- Mas eu vou conseguir conquistar aquela cabeça-dura! Eu ainda estou agindo como cavalheiro, oras! Eu primeiro acabei o namoro com a Adriane para depois chamá-la para sair. Ela deveria tomar isso como um diferencial!

- Claro, é uma honra sem tamanho. – Remo observou, ironicamente – Imagine! Se eu fosse uma garota e você tivesse acabado um namoro com minha melhor amiga e meia hora depois ter pedido para sair comigo, eu acharia que com certeza você está loucamente apaixonado por mim e que seria incapaz de me magoar. E, imediatamente, cairia nos seus braços.

- Aluado, você pode controlar esse seu sarcasmo? Você é a ovelha branca dos marotos, o que aconselha, o que consola... Não o que pisa em cima! – Sirius resmungou, emburrado.

Remo apenas riu e piscou o olho pra mim. Ah, se não fossem os marotos, o que seria de mim?

* * *

- Senhorita Black?

Eu levantei a cabeça, irritada com o fato de que ela doía pacas, meus olhos estavam completamente irritados e vermelhos e meu nariz, completamente entupido. Tecnicamente, estar extremamente gripada podia ajudar com a encenação.

Se ao menos ele pudesse me entender apesar do nariz entupido... Aí, talvez, possamos fazer algum avanço.

- Oi, professor Tonks. – eu respondi com a voz anasalada, puxando uma das minhas canecas ainda meio cheias de cerveja amanteigada.

- Você está bem?

- Bem? – eu perguntei, olhando para ele, sentindo meus olhos lacrimejarem por conta do movimento repentino – Eu pareço bem para você?

Ted parecia agora um tanto embaraçado. Sabe, se eu não estivesse nessa situação, eu sentiria pena dele... Mas, no momento, estou sentindo pena de mim. Na verdade, estou afundando em auto-comiseração e desespero porque estou tolamente apaixonada pela anta que está sentada à minha frente.

- O Potter me contou o que aconteceu...

- Às vezes eu me pergunto qual o tamanho da língua do Tiago...

- Ele só estava preocupado com você. – Ted tentou defender seu mais brilhante aluno.

- É, eu imagino. – resmunguei, extremamente mal humorada. Por que minha cabeça tem que latejar tanto?

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns instantes, enquanto eu entornava mais uma caneca de cerveja amanteigada, sentindo me aquecer um pouco com o líquido. Olhei Ted de esguelha. E agora? Já está na hora de começar a chorar?

- Como... Como foi que aconteceu? – ele perguntou, um tanto hesitante.

Estranhei a pergunta. No meu estado atual, eu não conseguiria diferenciar um vampiro de um gnomo.

- Aconteceu o quê?

- Como acabou? – ele perguntou, olhando para mim subitamente muito corado.

Senti meus olhos se arregalarem. Eu não tinha combinado acerca disso com Tiago... E se ele já tivesse dito alguma coisa? E se eu me contradissesse? O que eu deveria responder?

- É... Foi complicado... – eu tentei enrolar, procurando desesperadamente na minha cabeça por uma saída.

- Ele acabou com você por carta?

- Foi isso que o Tiago disse?

Putz, que coisa idiota! Que tipo de cafajeste acaba um namoro por carta?

- Foi. Ele só disse que ele tinha acabado o namoro por carta.

- Por que você quer tanto saber disso? – perguntei, sem refrear minha língua.

Ted ficou muito, muito vermelho. Na verdade, eu cheguei a me perguntar se ele não estava se sentindo mal.

- Desculpe, acho que estou sendo inconveniente. – ele fez menção de se levantar.

Desesperada, eu o segurei pelo pulso e o puxei de volta. O pobre praticamente caiu na cadeira ao meu lado. Hora de começar o show.

- Eu que peço desculpas, professor... Mas é porque foi tudo tão de repente... Eu estou me sentindo tão perdida...

Assoei o nariz e escondi o rosto na capa dele. Ted pareceu bem assustado com isso, mas passou um braço por cima dos meus ombros, dando tapinhas amigáveis nas minhas costas.

- Vai passar, Andrômeda. – ele murmurou gentil – Sempre passa. Você vai acabar encontrando outra pessoa...

- NÃO! EU NÃO QUERO OUTRA PESSOA! – eu gritei, enquanto as lágrimas corriam rapidamente, marcando meu rosto já febril – Por que ele tinha que ser tão idiota? Ele... Ele não foi nada legal... E eu gostava tanto dele...

Hum... E se o Ted perguntar quem é ele? Preciso pensar em um nome. Dei um olhar de esguelha por debaixo do braço dele e percebi que um monte de gente no bar olhava para nós. Acho que gritei muito alto...

- Andrômeda...

Dessa vez eu joguei meus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e comecei a empapar a gola da capa de Ted com minhas grossas lágrimas causadas pela insana dor de cabeça que me acometera desde o começo daquela bela manhã ensolarada.

- EU QUERO QUE ELE VOLTE! ELE É UM IDIOTA!

- É, eu concordo, ele é um idiota, seja lá quem for ele, mas, Andrômeda, esse não é o melhor lugar para...

- QUE O MUNDO SE EXPLODA! EU QUERO! EU QUEROOOOOO AQUELE IMBECIL PRA MIM!

Até que não estava sendo tão difícil... Talvez, quando eu melhorasse da febre, eu viesse a me arrepender daquele escândalo, mas, pelo menos por hora, estava tudo às mil maravilhas.

Senti alguém se aproximar da nossa mesa e levantei a cabeça ligeiramente, percebendo através da minha vista embaçada que Rosmerta, a filha do taverneiro, estava parada diante de nós, parecendo ainda mais embaraçada que meu pobre Ted (que, por sinal, estava mais vermelho que tomate maduro...).

- Eu sinto muito pela interrupção, mas... – ela mordeu os lábios ligeiramente – Não é melhor vocês continuarem essa conversa lá fora?

Ela está nos expulsando do pub? Ah, mas ela vai ouvir agora... Quem ela pensa que é? Bem, ela é a filha do taverneiro, mas e daí? Não se pode mais ter privacidade por aqui?

Antes, entretanto, que eu pudesse dar uma resposta e voltar a chorar no ombro do meu querido professor, Ted se levantou, me arrastando junto com ele, tirou umas moedas do bolso, entregando a Rosmerta e praticamente me carregou para fora.

- Por que você fez isso? – eu perguntei, tentando limpar o rosto – Por que me tirou de lá?

- Você está um pouco alterada, senhorita, Black, acho que se eu a deixasse lá acabaria por se arrepender mais tarde do que estava fazendo. – ele sorriu de leve.

- Está me chamando de louca? – eu perguntei, empinando o nariz de uma maneira muito parecida à de Bellatrix. Infelizmente, ainda corre sangue Black nas minhas veias, então há certas coisas das quais não se pode fugir...

- Não. Só estou dizendo que a senhorita não está bem. Talvez, me corrija se eu estiver errado, esteja até com um pouco de febre.

Coloquei a mão na testa. Eu estava fervendo.

- Como você descobriu? – perguntei, respirando fundo.

Ele corou. De novo.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte... A senhorita agora vai voltar para a escola e ir direto para a enfermaria cuidar da sua saúde física. E, no próximo fim de semana, eu vou falar com o diretor e pedir para levá-la até o restaurante do meu irmão, Tod Tonks.

- Sua mãe não era muito criativa com nomes, não é verdade?

Dessa vez ele riu.

- Também desconfio disso... Em todo caso, se o diretor deixar, você pode desabafar comigo. Quer dizer, se você quiser...

De novo, ele corou. Aquilo estava começando a se tornar repetitivo... Mas que ele ficava uma graça vermelho... Ah, isso ele ficava...

- Tenho certeza que o Dumbie vai deixar. É justo, Madame Pomfrey cuida da minha saúde física e o senhor, que não me permitiu afogar minhas mágoas no álcool, cuida da minha insanidade mental.

Meneando a cabeça, ele apontou o caminho para mim.

- As damas primeiro, senhorita Black.

Respondi com uma mesura e logo estávamos a caminho de Hogwarts. E, por mais incrível que possa parecer, o plano de Tiago tinha dado certo. Eu agora ia jantar com Ted Tonks. Meu primeiro jantar romântico!

Isso era certamente encorajador, pensei naquele instante. Logicamente que, uma semana depois, eu teria repensado meus conceitos acerca do que é encorajador ou não...

* * *

**Beijos para Dynha (sim, você foi a primeira), Bella Lamounier (se te chamarem de doida, você pode pôr a culpa em mim), Helena Black, Paula Dani, Bia Black, Thata Radcliff, Lily Dragon, Lydia, Elyon Somniare, Juliana, Pekena, Lolly, Nany Potter, Mah Clarinha, krol, Miss Jane Poltergeist, Bebely Black, Lele Potter Black, Gween Black, Mirtes, Ana, Tathi e todos que estão por aí, rindo com as loucuras desse povo ( e as minha também...).**

**Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. O próximo é o meu favorito! Não percam, semana que vem... **O milagre da chuva**. O que poderá acontecer no primeiro encontro de Ted e Andie?**

**Beijos!**

**Silverghost.**


	3. O milagre da chuva

**O guia da coleira  
por A. Black**_  
_(com comentários absolutamente necessários de T. Potter)

* * *

_Muito bem, Tiago, sua idéia mirabolante funcionou. O Ted sentiu uma enorme necessidade de me consolar. Na verdade, eu acho que ele estava louco para sair correndo do pub e fingir que não me conhecia. Por algum motivo estranho, ele me chamou para jantar. O que eu faço agora? Danço a macarena?_

Sabe, Andie, eu acho que você tem que deixar de ser tão negativa. Você já conseguiu a parte mais difícil, que foi fazer ele te convidar para sair. Agora você tem que mostrar aquilo que há de melhor em você. Quando for ao jantar, você vai dizer que já superou o fim do seu antigo namoro. E graças a ele. O Ted, com certeza, vai ficar balançado.

_Claro, ele vai ficar tão balançado que vai cair da cadeira..._

Andie...

_Ok, eu fico quieta. Ele fica balançado. E daí?_

Daí que você tem que tentar seduzi-lo! E você não quer que eu também te ensine a seduzir um cara, né? É querer demais da minha boa vontade.

_Mas eu chamei você justamente porque eu NÃO sei seduzir alguém!_

Merlin, por que eu? Certo, Andie. Primeiro, você tem que estar deslumbrante. Use um vestido, não há nada mais feminino que vestidos. Algo que seja um meio termo entre ingenuidade e luxúria.

_Ingenuidade e luxúria? Tiago, o que a Lily tem feito com você?_

Você quer ou não ajuda!

_Certo, continue..._

Não exagere na maquiagem. Mas destaque seus olhos. Eles são o que mais chama atenção no seu rosto, você deve valorizar isso.

_Já pensou em abrir uma consultoria de moda?_

Andie, você está tentando me deixar irritado ou é só impressão minha?

_Já me calei..._

Ótimo. Quando chegar lá, tudo o que você tem a fazer é ser você mesma. Nada de artifícios ou ardis. Eu tenho a forte impressão de que o Ted já gosta de você.

_E eu tenho a forte impressão que você bateu com a cabeça. Depois daquele espetáculo no Três Vassouras, o Ted certamente acha que eu sou louca._

Bem, eu tenho certeza absoluta que a Lily é doida, mas nem por isso deixo de gostar dela, certo? 

_Isso é o que você diz..._

Seja como for... Qualquer coisa, eu vou estar lá também. Então, não se preocupe, certo? Eu dou um jeito se alguma coisa der errada...

_É o que eu espero... Mas, espera aí... Que história é essa de "eu vou estar lá também"?_

* * *

**Capítulo 02: O milagre da chuva**

* * *

- Tiago, é sério, você precisa MESMO ir?

Eu assenti com a cabeça. Andie não tinha entendido ainda toda a complexidade da situação. Esse encontro selaria todo o destino amoroso dela. E, como eu estava tendo uma vida amorosa muito turbulenta, achei que seria inteligente cuidar para que pelo menos a minha amiga não tenha que sofrer a mesma coisa que eu sofro com a Lily.

Se bem que o Ted é muito diferente da Lily, mas...

Em todo caso, eu não tenho mesmo muito que fazer no castelo hoje à noite. Remo está ocupado com Lily, estudando. Sirius – eu acho – está ocupado com Marlene, apanhando. Pedro está ocupado com Magdalene, lanchando. Então, eu vou me ocupar com a Andie e o Ted. Espiando.

- Mas Tiago, e se o Ted desconfiar?

- Ninguém vai desconfiar, Andie. Confia em mim. Eu vou estar disfarçado.

Ela suspirou, como se estivesse se sentindo muito aliviada pelo meu desprendimento. Vejam só... É domingo de noite, e cá estou eu, cuidando do bem estar dos meus amigos quando podia estar descansando! Eu sou mesmo incrível.

Passos ecoaram no corredor da torre dos corvinais e eu decidi voltar para debaixo da minha capa, no mesmo instante em que Sirius dobrava a esquina e entrava em nosso campo de visão. Meu palpite de que ele estava tentando convencer Marlene a sair com ele foi por água abaixo.

- Hei, Andie! – ele cumprimentou a prima, alegre – Aonde você vai a essa hora toda arrumada?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, Adriane e Marlene apareceram das sombras da entrada da torre e estacaram ao ver quem estava ali. Sirius, por sua vez, apenas sorriu. Eu senti vontade de dar um tapa nele para ver se ele acordava. Aquilo não ia dar certo. Mas, pelo menos, agora eu estava certo.

Entretanto, para surpresa e consternação da platéia, que esperava um pequeno escândalo com o qual poderia se divertir um pouco (Tudo bem que Sirius é meu amigo, mas eu ainda sou um maroto, certo?), Adriane simplesmente passou direto por nós, enquanto Marlene olhava de Andie para Sirius e de Sirius para Andie novamente.

- Muito bem, Black, vamos ter essa bendita conversa de uma vez por todas. – ela suspirou, dispondo-se a seguir meu amigo.

Estreitei os olhos e, tão logo os dois desapareceram pelo mesmo caminho que Sirius tinha vindo – Marlene guardando uma boa distância do meu caro amigo – deixei a segurança da capa e me voltei para Andie, um tanto atônito.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Sirius mandou uma carta para Marlene pedindo para conversar com ela. Na verdade, ele não entrou em muitos detalhes, só pediu "ajuda" para alguma coisa. Ela e Adriane tiveram uma pequena discussão acerca de que ajuda Sirius poderia querer, mas Marlene acabou aceitando conversar com meu primo. Você sabe o que Sirius está planejando?

Meneei a cabeça rapidamente.

- Ele não me falou nada sobre carta, ajuda ou conversa. Na verdade, ele tem evitado o assunto "Marlene" porque isso suscita o "Remo _mode sarcastic on_". E, acredite, às vezes Remo consegue ser mais irritante que eu, Sirius ou Pedrinho juntos.

- Sempre pensei que Remo era o mais comportado de vocês...

- Essa é a imagem que ele quer passar, assim, todos creditam a ele uma moral que, obviamente, ele não possui. Ele é o pior dos marotos. O cérebro criminoso por trás de todos os nossos grandes planos, o...

- Acho que é o suficiente, Tiago. Sinto-me imensamente honrado com tais títulos, mas receio que tais tipos de confissões deveriam ficar restritos às pessoas certas. – Remo estava encostado à parede, um sorriso divertido nos lábios – Como verdadeira _mente criminosa _dos marotos, minha identidade e capacidade devem ficar ocultas, a fim de preservar minha integridade física e assegurar que a culpa de todas as peças pregadas aqui no castelo recaiam sobre as bem amadas costas dos meus caros amigos Pontas, Rabicho e Almofadinhas.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntei, surpreso – Não estava na biblioteca com a Lily?

- Ela já foi dormir. E acredita candidamente que o namorado está fazendo o mesmo. Eu que, no entanto, não sou tão ingênuo, decidi seguir Sirius, que estava com uma atitude muito suspeita desde hoje de manhã e acabei chegando a você no exato momento em que você delatava todo nosso terrível segredo.

Andie riu, me observando.

- Acho que agora compreendo sua posição...

Remo se aproximou, curioso.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? Eu tive a impressão de ter visto Sirius e Marlene caminhando lado a lado agora a pouco. Pensei até estar diante de uma alucinação... Afinal, desde que ele acabou com Adriane, ela o tem repelido vigorosamente.

Algumas coisas têm que ser ditas aqui em favor da Lene. Eu a conheço há mais tempo do que sou capaz de me lembrar, afinal, éramos vizinhos em Godric's Hollow, um vilarejo bruxo não muito longe de Hogsmeade. Mesmo quando meus pais decidiram morar em Londres, eu não perdi contato com ela, afinal, tendo a mesma idade que eu e sendo uma bruxa, ela também veio para Hogwarts. E caiu na Corvinal.

Nós éramos amigos. Por tabela, ela se tomou amiga dos outros marotos. E ela sempre me defendia quando a Lily vinha com quatro pedras na mão. Então, por tudo isso, se pode concluir que ela é uma boa pessoa, certo?

Continuando... Antes de toda aquela confusão com Bellatrix e Lílian, quando eu e a anta – ou eu deveria dizer o cachorro? – do Almofadinhas tivemos que passar uma semana inteira como garotas, ele já estava dando em cima de Marlene. E ele tinha até um plano supostamente infalível para conquistá-la.

Ela é artilheira do time de quadribol da casa das águias. Uma artilheira muito boa por sinal. E o Sirius, por sua vez, é batedor do nosso time. Um excelente batedor, diga-se de passagem. Deu para perceber que o plano dele envolvia balaços, uma queda espetacular e um salvamento mais espetacular ainda, diante de toda uma platéia ensandecida na final do campeonato?

Por sorte, antes de isso acontecer, ele estava com Adriane, e, como ele mesmo diz, a semana que passamos como "Teresa" e "Sarita" teve certos efeitos colaterais que o impediram de tentar ficar com as duas ao mesmo tempo. Eu não conseguiria sobreviver se o Campeonato fosse cancelado por causa de um "acidente" causado pelo Sirius...

Só que agora ele tinha acabado com a Adriane... Logo, estava livre para voltar ao alvo **Marlene**. Mas isso não era da nossa conta agora. O campeonato tinha terminado, nós tínhamos vencido... Então ele podia fazer o que bem quisesse.

Esse assunto acabou por me lembrar da _minha _namorada e eu me voltei novamente para Remo, que estivera até ali com Lílian.

- A Lily estava de bom humor? Ela me deixou algum recado?

Remo meneou a cabeça.

- Ela não estava exatamente com humor. Estava cansada. Acho que a Lily tem se esforçado demais nos últimos tempos.

Cruzei os braços.

- Eu que o diga. Ela nunca tem tempo para mim...

- Escutem vocês dois... Daqui a pouco o Ted vai chegar e eu não quero ter que explicar para ele o que vocês estão fazendo aqui. Então, se importam de "desaparecer"? – Andie perguntou, nervosa.

Meu caro amigo, que só sabia muito superficialmente sobre o que estava acontecendo daqueles lados do castelo, arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Andie, perdoe-me a intromissão, mas o que o professor Tonks estaria fazendo aqui a essa hora e por que você teria que explicar a ele a nossa presença aqui?

- Ela está tentando seduzir o professor. – eu respondi, procurando minha varinha no bolso.

* * *

- Ela está tentando seduzir o professor. – Tiago respondeu, enfiando a mão no bolso. 

Eu posso com um negócio desse? Isso era para ser SEGREDO! Se essa história cai na boca de Blenheim Stalk, eu estou FRITA. Ela, juntamente com a Skeeter, é a maior fofoqueira desse colégio e, para completar, é minha colega de dormitório. E Tiago vai e me sai com uma tirada dessas na frente da entrada da minha torre, onde qualquer um poderia se esconder.

Remo, obviamente, me olhou surpreso. Mas não havia censura nos olhos dele e sim um brilho de divertimento. Merlin, por favor, fulmine neste exato instante Tiago Potter.

- Bem, Andie, você tem um gosto um tanto... _Peculiar_... Seduzir um professor... Bem, podia ser pior... Ele podia ser bem mais velho que você... Aí, temo que seu príncipe encantado fosse preso por pedofilia...

Revirei os olhos.

- A culpa não é minha. É do Ministério. Eles deveriam ter mando um professor gordo, velho e feio. Não o Ted!

- Talvez o Ministério esteja muito preocupado com o que está acontecendo lá fora nos últimos tempos para pensar na possibilidade de uma aluna se apaixonar por um professor porque ele não segue o padrão etário da categoria... – Remo respondeu, sorrindo.

Detesto quando estou errada. Mas, de qualquer maneira, eu não pretendia dar o braço a torcer. E Ted realmente chegaria a qualquer momento.

- Que seja, que seja... Agora, dá para vocês sumirem?

Tiago olhou para mim, coçando a cabeça.

- Esqueci minha varinha no dormitório... Sorte eu estar com a capa de invisibilidade. Vou usar uma das passagens para Hogsmeade e de lá aparato para o restaurante do Tod. Como vamos a um lugar trouxa, acho que não vou precisar dela mesmo...

- Você sabe onde é o restaurante do irmão do Ted? – perguntei, curiosa.

Remo sorriu.

- Ele levou a Lily lá algumas vezes, antes dela começar com a "paranóia para os N.I.E.M.", como ele chama. Bem, eu vou procurar o Sirius antes que ele faça alguma besteira. Tenham uma boa noite e Andie, lembre-se que você ainda é aluna dele. Espere até o ano letivo acabar para "atacar", sim?

- Eu não vou atacar ninguém, Remo Lupin. – eu respondi, com meu tom mais perigosamente irritado.

Ele apenas sorriu novamente enquanto Tiago me desejava boa sorte e sumia por debaixo da capa de invisibilidade. Cinco minutos depois, pela quarta vez aquela noite, passos ecoaram no fim do corredor. Eu dei um passo para as sombras, tentando evitar mais uma interrupção na minha interminável espera.

Dessa vez, entretanto, era Ted. Ele não demorou a me ver e fez um sinal com a mão para que eu o seguisse. Eu obedeci e entramos na primeira sala de aula vazia que encontramos, que, por sinal, era a sala de Estudo dos Trouxas.

Ted tirou um laço do bolso e estendeu-o para mim.

- O professor Dumbledore pediu que fôssemos discretos na saída. Isso é uma chave de portal. Vai nos deixar direto no escritório do meu irmão. Eles já estão nos esperando.

Eu assenti e ele estendeu a mão para mim. Foi um pouco estranho dar a mão a Ted, mas, antes que eu pudesse pensar naquilo com mais clareza, senti uma puxada na altura do umbigo. Fechei os olhos e, quando os reabri, estava, obviamente, em um lugar completamente diferente.

As paredes eram brancas, bem diferentes das paredes de pedra com as quais eu estava acostumada. Provavelmente era aquilo que Ted chamava de paredes cimentadas. Havia uma coisa parecendo um pêndulo no meio do cômodo, e dela provinha toda a parca luz. Quando cheguei mais perto, percebi que aquilo era uma lâmpada. Ted tinha mostrado uma delas em suas aulas.

Os trouxas são realmente engenhosos. Por alguns instantes, eu esqueci todo o resto ao meu redor e observei com atenção o escritório de Tod Tonks. Havia documentos empilhados de qualquer maneira sobre a mesa, objetos estranhos cobertos de letras e símbolos numéricos (mais tarde vim a descobrir que aquilo era uma máquina de escrever e uma calculadora simples), um telefone (Ted também os mostrara na sala), um rádio quase do meu tamanho e alguns discos empoeirados jogados a um canto.

- Vamos? – Ted perguntou depois de ter me dado um tempo para explorar o ambiente.

Eu assenti e logo saímos do escritório por uma porta de vidro fosco. Aquele lugar era realmente fascinante. Não demorou para que um rapaz um pouco mais velho que meu professor se aproximasse.

Os mesmos cabelos escuros, o mesmo ar inteligente... Tod era muito parecido com o irmão, embora tivesse os olhos mais escuros, quase negros. Ted tinha os olhos claros, quase da cor do mel. Eu já disse que adoro mel? Quando era pequena, vivia cantarolando uma musica ridícula para acabar com os nervos das minhas "pobres irmãs". _Eu queria ser uma abelha pra pousar na sua flor. Ah, amor... Ah, amor..._

Bellatrix sempre ficava possessa... Acho que era por causa disso que eu gostava tanto da música...

- Boa noite, Ted! E essa deve ser nossa encantadora senhorita Black. Sejam muito bem vindos ao Les Poisson.

Eu me senti corar ao ouvir o "encantadora". Será que Ted tinha falado de mim para o irmão? Talvez tivesse comentado que me encontrara toda descabelada e histérica, bêbada e febril por causa de um fim de namoro. Senti meu rosto esquentar um pouco mais, dessa vez, de vergonha.

Ted abraçou o irmão e eu segui um pouco atrás deles até uma mesa que tinha uma plaqueta de "reservada" em cima. Era uma mesa bem afastada, com dois pares de velas acesas, junto a um janelão de onde se podia avistar a rua lá fora. Percebi que estávamos num salão de primeiro andar.

Tod puxou a cadeira para mim e eu quase tropecei na cortina, que se arrastava no chão e atrapalhava um pouco. Mas eu, obviamente, não ia reclamar. Sorri, agradecendo e me sentei. Ted sentou-se à minha frente e Tod tirou um menu, sabe-se lá de onde e entregou para o irmão, ao mesmo tempo em que colocava guardanapos nos nossos colos.

- Fiquem à vontade, eu volto num instante para saber o que irão pedir.

- Simpático o seu irmão, não? – eu perguntei, observando o menu, que estava à frente do rosto de Ted.

Ele murmurou alguma coisa como resposta, sem tirar aquela coisa da frente para me olhar e eu decidi observar os outros clientes. Numa mesa não muito afastada da nossa, um homem de bigode exageradamente grande, boina e uma capa ridícula e surrada brincava com um prato cheio de uma coisa verde e de aparência um tanto doentia...

Desviei os olhos no instante que aquele homem ridículo levantou a cabeça. Em outra mesa, um casal conversava animado e, em cima da mesa, uma galinha estava deitada. Uma galinha viva. Olhando para mim de uma forma não muito satisfeita.

Eu mordi os lábios de leve, virando-me novamente para Ted, que ainda se entretinha com o Menu.

- Ted?

- Oi? - ele se voltou para mim com um meio sorriso.

- Se a comida estiver envenenada, você volta depois da morte para pagar?

Eu percebi que ele tinha engasgado com a tentativa de não rir. Passaram-se alguns poucos segundos antes dele abaixar o menu e olhar diretamente para mim.

- O que te faz pensar que a comida esteja envenenada?

Cocei a ponta do nariz. Achei melhor não apontar a sopa-gosma verde. Não seria muito delicado com o irmão dele. E eu tinha a sensação de que havia algo de errado com o cara do bigode. Decidi então desviar minha atenção para a galinha.

- Você já teve a sensação de olhar nos olhos de uma galinha, e ver um crocodilo à sua espera?

- Perdão?

Eu apontei para a galinha obviamente muito mal passada que nossos vizinhos de mesa tinham recebido. Ela continuava a me observar obstinadamente, como se a qualquer momento eu pudesse baixar a guarda e ela pudesse pular em cima de mim e devorar minhas entranhas.

Dessa vez ele não conseguiu se controlar. Escondeu o rosto no guardanapo que Tod tinha colocado em seu colo e a risadas abafadas dele ecoaram por todo o restaurante. Troquei um olhar nervoso com o senhor de bigode. Alguns instantes depois, ainda vermelho, Ted novamente me encarou.

- Meu irmão tem uma granja atrás do restaurante. Aquele casal vai levar sua nova aquisição para o sítio deles. E, antes que eu me esqueça, aquilo não é uma galinha. É um galo de briga.

Dei de ombros, tentando esconder meu embaraço.

- Pelo menos eu acertei quanto ao ar hostil que ele obviamente demonstrou contra a minha pessoa.

Uma coisa muito cretina de se dizer, mas eu estava forçada a fazer algum comentário como resposta e eu certamente não ia comentar sobre a minha total e completa falta de capacidade para as ditas "prendas domésticas". Confundir uma galinha e um galo de briga? Só eu mesma...

Ted apenas sorriu novamente. Dali a pouco, Tod se aproximou com um enorme prato de alguma coisa que parecia boiar em um molho vermelho. Eu tinha certeza que ninguém tinha pedido nada, mas...

- Especialidade da casa! Aproveitem bem! – Tod exclamou – Filé de frango à parmegiana com macarrão cabelo de anjo. E muito molho!

Sorrindo, Tod bateu nas costas do irmão e logo se distanciou para tratar de outros clientes. O senhor de bigode olhava fixamente para nossa mesa, talvez se perguntando por que ele preferira a sopa verde em vez da "especialidade da casa". No entanto, quando ele notou que eu o notara, abriu uma página de jornal e mergulhou atrás dele.

Pisquei os olhos, confusa. Aquilo era o Profeta Diário? Não podia ser... Tudo bem que não estávamos muito longe de Hogsmeade, mas duvido que algum bruxo iria trocar a cerveja amanteigada por um restaurante de nome francês que servia comida italiana e galos vivos de briga...

A não ser que... Mas ele tinha dito que ia estar disfarçado. Sem chamar atenção. E aquele bigode estava chamando MUITA atenção. Aquele não podia ser Tiago. Podia?

- Andrômeda? – Ted me chamou, já tendo em mãos uma colher prateada e um garfo, onde uma braçada de macarrão já aguardava para ser servida.

- Pode me chamar só de Andie. – eu respondi, empurrando meu prato para que ele me servisse – Obrigada por me trazer aqui, professor.

- Ted. – ele sorriu. – Pode me chamar de Ted, Andie.

Senti vontade de estourar fogos de artifício. Tínhamos enfim passado do "senhorita Black"? ALELUIA!

À primeira garfada, eu decidi que, definitivamente, tinha julgado muito precipitadamente nosso anfitrião. Aquele molho era uma delícia, o macarrão era uma delícia e os filés de frango à milanesa com finas fatias de queijo derretido e ainda quentinho sobre eles eram, decididamente, uma das coisas mais deliciosas que eu já havia provado.

- E então, ainda acha que a comida está envenenada? – Ted me perguntou, servindo de uma generosa porção de macarrão.

- Depois do terceiro prato podemos discutir isso. – eu respondi, tentando enrolar os fios de macarrão e enfiá-los na boca todos de uma vez.

Ele riu, mas de repente, a porção de macarrão que ele segurava com o garfo e a colher simplesmente desabou no prato dele, provocando uma grande mancha vermelha na blusa branca que ele usava.

Eu parei com meu garfo no meio do caminho entre o prato e a boca, com um fio de macarrão ainda pingando molho no canto da boca e observei-o, incerta se ria ou se me preocupava. Ted se levantou, sem graça.

- Eu já volto, Andie. Pode continuar comendo.

Ele saiu tentando limpar a camisa com um guardanapo e se sujando ainda mais no processo. Eu poderia ter dado um jeito com minha varinha, mas ele simplesmente saiu correndo antes mesmo que eu pudesse dizer alguma coisa...

Suguei o fio de macarrão que ainda pendia pelo meu queixo e lambi o molho que tinha ficado nos cantos da boca. E, novamente, meu olhar foi atraído para o senhor do bigode. Ele estava me observando com um sorriso divertido nos lábios. E piscou o olho para mim, por trás das lentes grossas de uns óculos enormes.

Definitivamente, aquele era Tiago. Eu não acredito...

Eu me preparei para me levantar e ir tirar satisfações com ele no exato instante em que ele mergulhava novamente atrás do Profeta Diário. Disfarçado, hein? Eu mereço...

Com alguma dificuldade, eu consegui me levantar, só que, no processo, acabei me enrodilhando – de novo – nas cortinas que se arrastavam até debaixo da mesa. Me segurei nela para não cair e, embora eu tivesse conseguido manter o equilíbrio, a mesa oscilou perigosamente.

E aí começaram os momentos mais constrangedores da minha vida.

Quando a mesa quase virou, as velas simplesmente escorregaram pela trilha de molho que o pequeno acidente de Ted tinha causado. E caíram por trás da mesa. Em cima das cortinas.

Fiquei parada por alguns instantes até me enfiar debaixo da mesa, que, descobri naquela hora, era de pedra. As bordas douradas da cortina estavam se desfazendo em cinzas. Sentei no chão, com a mesa a me cobrir, e comecei a tentar sapatear o fogo. Poucos segundo depois, tive que retirar meus sapatos. A sola deles estava se derretendo.

Eu voltei a atenção para os meus pés e para a meia branca, agora cheia de cinzas. Demorei algum tempo nessa observação e teria continuado nela se não começasse a sentir um calor estranho... Levantei novamente a cabeça. E mordi meus lábios até sentir o gosto do sangue.

Aterrorizada demais para fazer alguma coisa, eu assisti ao fogo subir lentamente pela cortina, ao mesmo tempo em que fazia um buraco no chão de madeira. A toalha da mesa sob a qual eu me abrigava começou a crepitar. E logo eu estava no meio do inferno.

Se, na hora em que as velas tinham caído, eu tivesse chamado a atenção de alguém, isso não estaria acontecendo. Senti o cheiro de fumaça e alguns gritos desencontrados. Engatinhei para fora do meu esconderijo.

O fogo tinha se alastrado rapidamente por todo o salão, que era todo feito de madeira, com exceção das mesas. Eu ouvia a voz de Tod gritando algo incompreensível de um ponto além da fumaça. Provavelmente das escadarias que levavam àquele primeiro andar.

- O que foi que eu fiz? – resmunguei para mim mesma, em pé, no meio de toda aquela confusão, tentando respirar apesar da fumaça.

Bem, o que eu tinha feito era um tanto óbvio... Eu simplesmente tinha colocado fogo no restaurante do irmão do Ted. Isso zerava todas as minhas chances de ter algum relacionamento com meu querido professor. A não ser que ele me levasse à justiça por ser atrapalhada demais. Aí, eu o veria todos os dias até ser condenada a pagar pelo prejuízo. E, como eu não tenho dinheiro e os Black obviamente me renegariam depois daquela vergonha...

Acho melhor me jogar no fogo e virar Andie à _la flambé_...

Foi quando vi, através da fumaça, luzes fosforescentes. Provavelmente era o escritório de Tod. Me encaminhei para lá, tentando desviar dos focos de fogo, rezando para que não desabasse nenhuma viga em cima da minha cabeça. Afinal, àquela altura, o teto também já crepitava...

Não era o escritório de Tod. Era a cozinha. Estava vazia, panelas jogadas no chão e o fogo já começando a corroer tudo lá por dentro. Havia uma chaleira sobre o fogo, fervendo.

Fervendo? Peraí... O que apaga o fogo? Água! Eu preciso de água!

Corri para a chaleira e voltei para o salão, derramando a água fervente sobre todos os focos de chamas pelos quais eu passava. Mas aquilo não estava sendo suficiente. De início, eu conseguia apagar, mas logo o fogo voltava com força redobrada.

Voltei para a cozinha e enchi a chaleira de novo. E voltei para o salão. Voltei para a cozinha. Voltei para o salão. Voltei para a cozinha. Voltei para o salão.

- Andrômeda, sua maluca!

Era a voz de Tiago. Eu me virei, ainda derramando a água da minha chaleira. Tiago estava em um nicho – o mesmo que eu supusera ser a entrada para as escadarias – sem bigode e com seus óculos normais. Atrás dele, Ted tossia, tentando ver através da fumaça. Eles não podiam se aproximar de mim – aquela área estava totalmente tomada pelo incêndio.

- Esperem aí que eu vou apagar o fogo! – gritei, apesar de sentir minha garganta totalmente seca.

Acabei de despejar o conteúdo da chaleira e voltei para a cozinha. A torneira tinha explodido com a pressão por causa do calor e agora a água jorrava, fumegando, enquanto o fogo se alastrava lá dentro.

Enchi minha chaleira com certa dificuldade, queimando as mãos por conta da água estar quente, e voltei para o salão, começando a apagar o fogo no caminho até a escadaria. Tiago começou a pular e parecia estar arrancando os cabelos.

- Sua louca, o que pensa que está fazendo? – ele gritou, irritado.

- Apagando o fogo, oras! – eu respondi, no mesmo tom.

- VOCÊ É UMA BRUXA, ANDRÔMEDA! USE SUA VARINHA, DROGA!

Parei por um instante. Tinha estado tão ocupada com a chaleira que me esquecera completamente de que eu era uma bruxa. Tateei o bolso da saia atrás da minha varinha. Por que eu não tinha pensado naquilo antes?

Ergui a varinha e gritei o primeiro feitiço que veio à minha cabeça. De repente, nuvens começaram a aparecer do nada junto ao teto, trovões e relâmpagos ressoaram nas paredes e uma tempestade desabou em cima da minha cabeça.

A água caía violentamente, encharcando tudo. Meu cabelo estava encharcado, minhas roupas estavam encharcadas, e se antes eu pensava em morrer queimada, agora eu tinha certeza que ia era me afogar...

Pouco a pouco, a força da chuva conseguiu vencer o fogo. Para mim, tinha se passado muito tempo, mas, meu relógio só contava quinze minutos quando as nuvens se dispersaram e a chuva parou. Mas eu tive certeza de que ainda não tinha acabado. Fechei os olhos diante dessa certeza.

Meu coração batia desesperadamente. O que faltava acontecer agora? Não era suficiente eu ter colocado fogo no restaurante?

Não, não era o suficiente. Ainda faltava o golpe final. Senti uma mão pousar sobre o meu ombro. Comecei a suar frio, enquanto rezava para qualquer deus acima de mim que aquilo fosse rápido e indolor...

- Andie, você está bem? – Ted perguntou, me observando preocupado.

Logo atrás dele, Tiago também se aproximou, olhando o estrago que eu tinha provocado. Por algum motivo estranho, senti uma vontade insana de gargalhar.

- Eu vou abrir um negócio! - eu falei com meu tom mais morbidamente bem humorado - Funerária Já Era: a sua desgraça é o nosso lucro! Vou ganhar rios de galeões, especialmente depois que me associar aos melhores clubes de bailarinas comensais!

- Você não precisa da ajuda de comensais para provocar um belo estrago, Andie... – Tiago observou.

Coloquei meio palmo de língua para fora e cruzei os braços, emburrada. Ted me encarou e virou-se para Tiago e depois me encarou de novo.

- Ela está bem. – Tiago suspirou, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Sorri cansada, ensopada e extremamente desejosa de voltar para meu dormitório, cair na cama e dormir até o final do ano feito a Bela Adormecida dos contos de fadas mordentes que minha mãe costumava ler para mim.

- Alguém se machucou? – eu perguntei finalmente

Ted meneou a cabeça.

- Não se preocupe com nada, eu já falei com Tod e vou resolver as coisas.

Troquei um olhar com Tiago.

- VOCÊ vai resolver as coisas? – eu perguntei, cruzando os braços – Está querendo dizer que vai arcar com toda a bagunça que eu fiz?

Tiago cruzou os braços, como se dissesse que o que eu tinha aprontado era muito mais que uma _bagunça_. Ted, por seu turno, apenas sorriu.

- Eu também tive minha parcela de culpa. Além disso, fui eu quem convidou, logo, eu pago a conta.

- Tempos modernos, Ted... A gente racha a conta. – eu pisquei o olho, embora estivesse cansada demais para discutir – Como você pretende pagar isso tudo? Provavelmente vão ter que reconstruir o restaurante.

Foi a vez dele me piscar o olho.

- Nada que um bom passe de mágica não resolva. Agora, você volta para a escola com Tiago. Prometi ao professor Dumbledore que você voltaria cedo. Eu tenho que resolver alguns detalhes ainda.

Não havia muito mais a fazer. Cabisbaixa, eu apenas segui Tiago para a rua, onde ainda havia um certo movimento. Seguimos para um beco e de lá, aparatamos não muito longe da entrada de Hogwarts. O castelo nos recebeu no mais completo breu.

- Eu vejo você amanhã. – Tiago sussurrou quando nos encontramos diante da entrada da minha casa – Boa sorte.

Eu assenti. Eu ia mesmo precisar de muita sorte...

* * *

**Pessoal, não vai dar para responder as reviews agora... Tenho que sair, ir para a faculdade, estudar... prova essa semana... Beijos!**


	4. Um escândalo de cada vez

**O guia da coleira  
por A. Black**  
(com comentários absolutamente necessários de T. Potter)

* * *

Sabe, Andie, eu ainda estou tentando entender como você conseguiu aquela façanha...

_Por favor, não me lembre daquilo. Eu nunca mais vou conseguir encarar o Ted nos olhos. _

Quando o Sirius me disse que você era a pessoa mais distraída da face da Terra, eu tinha duvidado... Mas depois de ver o que você fez com aquele restaurante... Sério, Andie, aquilo foi demais...

_Tiago, o que foi que eu disse? Esse assunto está morto e enterrado. Não precisa continuar a me lembrar que eu sou uma louca perigosa, uma incendiária irresponsável que deveria ser trancafiada em alguma ala psiquiátrica do St. Mungus por danos irreversíveis na minha pobre cabecinha._

Veja pelo lado bom, Andie...

_Há um lado bom? Engraçado, eu pensei que ele tinha queimado junto com o meu pouco respeito próprio..._

...o Ted tentou te proteger.

_Sim, claro, e pagou por todo o prejuízo que EU causei. Ele vai me reprovar em estudo dos Trouxas. Eu tenho certeza que ele vai..._

Você pode parar de drama por dois minutos e acompanhar meu raciocínio?

_Você ainda é capaz de raciocinar? Pois eu não sou. Estou morta. O mundo acabou pra mim. Vou me exilar no Kilimanjaro. Vou virar uma monja budista e raspar o cabelo. Vou..._

Andie, por favor?

_Certo, Tiago, qual o lado bom de eu ter colocado fogo no restaurante do irmão do Ted?_

Simples. Raciocine comigo. Quando você fez aquele escândalo todo no Três Vassouras, ele podia simplesmente ter saído e deixado você lá. E o que ele fez? Ele ficou do seu lado, te consolou, passou a maior vergonha, mas não deixou você sozinha. E ainda te chamou para jantar a fim de fazer você se sentir melhor.

_Ele é um cara legal..._

Sim, mas ele não é santo, Andie. E ele não teria passado por tudo aquilo se não gostasse de você. E, no jantar, ele parecia estar fascinado contigo. Se não fosse aquela cortina ter pego fogo, ele teria se declarado. 

_Bem, e depois da cortina ter se incendiado, ele nunca mais vai se declarar, certo?_

Não. Ele vai se declarar quando tiver uma oportunidade. Veja que ele ficou do seu lado durante todo o tempo, se responsabilizou por todos os danos e ainda ficou preocupado com você. Agora, é só esperar o próximo passo dele.

_Eu espero sinceramente que você tenha razão, Tiago..._

* * *

**Capítulo 03: Um escândalo de cada vez**

* * *

- Andie, será que você pode sair dessa cama de uma vez? Vamos perder o café da manhã... – a voz de Marlene veio detrás das cortinas.

Eu rolei na cama, perguntando por que deveria me levantar. Depois da noite passada, eu deveria ser tirada do convívio humano.

- Ela chegou bem tarde ontem. Provavelmente teve um encontro. Vocês sabem de alguma coisa? – a voz melodiosa de Blenheim soou um pouco distante.

O que essa idiota está querendo saber? Sim, eu tive um encontro ontem. Quase matei todo mundo queimado. Que tal publicar essa manchete no jornal da escola? "_Estudante tem encontro com professor e põe fogo em restaurante trouxa_". Seria perfeito. O clímax da minha vida social.

- Não, não sabemos de nada, Stalk. – foi a vez de Adriane responder – Aliás, você não tinha uma reunião agora de manhã com o pessoal do jornal?

- É verdade... Bem, se souberem de alguma coisa, me avisem. Tchauzinho!

O mais bem acabado exemplar da falsidade humana deixou nosso dormitório. Um silêncio reconfortante preencheu o ambiente e eu quase cheguei a pensar que iam me deixar em paz e que eu poderia passar a manhã dormindo.

Quase...

- Levanta logo dessa cama, Andrômeda Black. – Marlene falou com a voz imperiosa, abrindo o meu dossel, deixando uma réstia de sol ferir minhas pobres retinas.

- Não, obrigada, eu prefiro ficar aqui mesmo. – respondi.

- Isso não é uma sugestão, Andie... – Adriane observou por cima do ombro de Lene.

Eu me sentei mal humorada e encarei as duas. Pelas olheiras que ambas tinham, eu não fora a única a ter uma péssima noite.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei, assim que me senti um pouco mais apta para articular palavras humanas.

- Seu adorável primo. – Adriane respondeu, cruzando os braços, sentada na cama dela, que era ao lado da minha.

Marlene deu um suspiro cansado.

- Ele pediu para conversar comigo ontem, lembra? Bem, ele realmente queria conversar. Não tive sequer que usar minha varinha...

- Isso não é bom? – perguntei um tanto idiotamente.

- Ele propôs uma trégua a Marlene. E me pediu desculpas. – Adriane respondeu.

- Ele está planejando alguma coisa. – Marlene completou.

- Pobre Sirius... Tantos anos como um maroto inconseqüente... Nunca vai conseguir convencer ninguém de suas boas intenções... – observei, me espreguiçando e finalmente colocando os pés para fora das cobertas.

- Você acha mesmo que ele pode ter feito isso sem uma segunda intenção? – Adriane perguntou, arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Dri, estamos falando de Sirius Black. Ele sempre pode nos surpreender. – dei de ombros – Ou se esqueceu que ele passou os últimos quatro meses sendo o "namorado perfeito"?

- Seja como for, eu não tive como implicar com ele depois das tais desculpas. – Marlene interrompeu, parecendo agora um tanto aflita.

Foi a minha vez de arquear a sobrancelha.

- Você está tentando arranjar uma desculpa para brigar com meu primo ou é só impressão minha?

- É mais fácil repeli-lo quando eu não estou "amiga" deles. Tudo bem que eu gosto dos marotos, mas... – Marlene suspirou – Isso não vai dar certo.

- Ela está começando a se deixar enganar pelos encantos da sua família. – Adriane resmungou, um tanto ciumenta.

- Receio que os encantos sejam próprios do ramo da família do Sirius. – suspirei – Não recebi minha cota quando nasci...

Minhas duas amigas, que conheciam grande parte das minhas desventuras amorosas, sorriram solidárias e se sentaram junto de mim.

- Como foram as coisas ontem? – Marlene perguntou em um tom quase gentil.

- O de sempre. – suspirei – Eu coloquei fogo no restaurante do irmão do Ted.

As duas se entreolharam, surpresas.

- Você está falando sério? – Adriane perguntou.

Assenti com a cabeça, incapaz de fazer algum som.

- Não, Andie, isso só pode ser brincadeira... Você não pode... – Marlene escondeu o rosto nas mãos – Eu não acredito nisso.

- Acho que fui adotada... Meus pais, num rasgo de solidariedade, com a finalidade de purgarem todos os seus pecados, adotaram a filha de um trasgo manco com uma giganta. Como é que eu consigo ser tão...

- Distraída?

- Desnaturada?

- Desastrada?

- Obrigada pela ajuda. – resmunguei, me levantando e seguindo para o banheiro.

- E o que aconteceu depois? – Marlene perguntou, vindo atrás de mim.

- Alguém se machucou? – foi a vez de Adriane se manifestar.

- Ninguém se machucou. E o Ted assumiu todos os prejuízos.

- Ai, que fofinho! – Marlene exclamou, pulando do meu lado – E ele falou mais alguma coisa?

Com a escova de dentes a meio caminho da boca, observei meus olhos arregalados no espelho.

- Meu Merlin! Não, não faça isso comigo... Isso é um pesadelo...

- O que aconteceu? – Adriane perguntou, aproximando-se, preocupada.

- Hoje é segunda-feira. – eu respondi, ainda de olhos arregalados – Primeira aula do dia... Estudos dos Trouxas...

Nos próximos trinta minutos, Adriane e Marlene tentaram me convencer de todas as maneiras a me despregar da coluna da cama, onde eu tinha me abraçado quase chorando. Pelo amor de Merlin, elas têm que entender meu estado psicológico! Não faz nem doze horas que eu fiz toda aquela bagunça no restaurante do Tod... Encarar o Ted agora é muita crueldade!

Infelizmente, as duas juntas tinham mais força que eu e, conseqüentemente, fui arrastada pelo chão (e quebrei uma unha tentando me agarrar desesperadamente ao tapete), colocada à força sob o chuveiro e praticamente carregada para minha primeira aula do dia.

Marlene me empurrava, enquanto Adriane passava pelo Salão Principal para pegar alguma comida e eu fazia todo o esforço do mundo para criar raízes e ficar presa ao chão. Como eu não tenho parentescos arbóreos, nenhum poder da mente conseguiu fazer com que eu criasse raízes.

- Por favor, Lene, não faz isso... – eu pedi, tentando escapar mais uma vez das mãos da minha amiga.

Adriane enfiou um pedaço de bolo pela minha goela abaixo e voltou a ajudar Marlene a me empurrar.

- Vamos lá, Andie, você precisa ser forte, precisa encarar seus medos de frente.

- Eu não quero encarar meus medos de frente! Se eu tenho medo dos meus medos, pela lógica, eu vou me esconder deles, não sair à cata deles!

- Acho que entendi porque você não caiu na Grifinória, priminha...

Nós três imediatamente nos viramos, encontrando Sirius de braços cruzados, encostado à parede. Tiago e Lily estavam junto dele. A ruiva sorriu para mim com compreensão.

- Tenha calma, Andie... As coisas vão melhorar. Se até esse seu amigo... – ela apontou para Tiago – conseguiu me dobrar, por que você não seria capaz de enfrentar o professor Tonks?

- Obrigada pela parte que me toca, Lily... – Tiago observou, abraçando a namorada pela cintura.

Ela fez uma careta para ele, mas ela não estava nem um pouco assustadora como eu fiquei no segundo seguinte.

- Você contou para eles? Tiago Potter, eu vou...

- Colocar fogo em mim? – ele respondeu marotamente.

Senti um frêmito em meus dedinhos, prontos para avançar no pescoço daquele que se dizia meu amigo. Eu o esganaria com um prazer quase sádico e depois daria um jeito de não deixar que sobrassem nem os restos mortais dessa... dessa... dessa coisa!

* * *

Os olhos de Andie pareciam soltar chispas de fogo, mas eu não estava me importando muito. Não depois que minha adorável namorada tinha finalmente se lembrado de mim. 

Afinal, ser acordado com beijos e café na cama é realmente uma dádiva divina. Se quem faz isso é Lílian Evans, então... Eu morri e fui para o Paraíso. Nada, absolutamente nada, conseguiria estragar meu dia.

Estávamos em frente à sala de Ted e, quando finalmente Andie parecia disposta a pular em cima de mim, a porta se abriu e a face do nosso querido professor – mais querido pela Andie, é claro – apareceu.

- Vocês estão atrasados. – ele observou com um sorriso um tanto divertido – A senhorita Levian já chegou.

Andie, muito vermelha e dura como se tivessem atado uma vassoura às suas costas, entrou quase marchando na sala. Eu sorri de leve.

- Eu já volto, professor. Vou só escoltar minha namorada até a sala dela. Afinal, não me arrisco a deixá-la sozinha com esse cachorro que eu tenho como amigo, sabe como é...

Sirius coçou o nariz, sorrindo um tanto maliciosamente enquanto Ted assentia com a cabeça, rindo. Adriane se despediu com um aceno da cabeça e saiu praticamente chispando. Assim, ficamos só eu, Lily, Sirius e Marlene.

- Vocês três têm aula juntos agora, não é? – eu perguntei, enquanto começávamos a andar.

- Trato de criaturas mágicas. – Lily respondeu, enlaçando minha mão direita.

Eu assenti, sorrindo e a trouxe mais para perto. Marlene estava a uns dez passos a nossa frente, enquanto Sirius vinha logo atrás de nós. Só percebi que tinha alguma coisa errada acontecendo quando Marlene parou subitamente de caminhar, arregalando os olhos.

- Ai, meu Merlin! Minha calça está se desmanchando!

Sirius sorriu de lado, escondendo a varinha de volta na capa e aproximando-se dela.

- Sabe, Lene, eu até de daria a minha se não estivesse sem cueca.

Ao meu lado, Lily prendeu o riso. Marlene, por sua vez, cruzou os braços, observando a face de cachorro pidão do Almofadinhas.

- Muito obrigada pelo seu esforço, Black, mas não é preciso. A propósito... - ela tirou a própria varinha do bolso - Seu cadarço está desamarrado.

- Meu cadar...

Sirius não terminou sua fala. De repente, os cadarços do tênis dele pareciam ter adquirido vida própria e estavam se enrolando em torno do seu corpo, como se comandados por uma mão invisível.

Marlene desapareceu no segundo seguinte e Lily foi quem tirou a própria varinha do bolso para ajudar meu amigo, que a essas alturas tinha virado uma múmia. Eu, obviamente, estava muito ocupado rindo da cara do Sirius.

- Acho que ela não entendeu o significado da palavra trégua... – Sirius observou após alguns instantes recuperando o fôlego.

- Bem, você tentar fazer a calça dela se desmanchar realmente não foi muito legal... – Lily respondeu, voltando a caminhar – Tiago, nós podemos ir daqui. Vá para sua aula ou vai chegar muito atrasado.

- Eu tenho mesmo que ir? – perguntei com meu melhor olhar de pidão.

Sirius tossiu de lado para disfarçar uma de suas inconfundíveis risadas caninas enquanto Lílian colocava a mão no queixo, ficando por alguns instantes numa pose pensativa.

- Hum, deixe-me ver... – ela sorriu, me dando as costas – Sinto muito, Tiago, mas vai ter que melhorar esse bico se quiser me convencer a faltar aula às vésperas dos N.I.E.M.s.

E logo ela também tinha desaparecido. Com um suspiro resignado, eu me preparei para também seguir para minha aula. Sirius ainda sorria de lado.

- O que foi, Almofadinhas?

- O amor é lindo, não? Acho que vou ter um ataque de diabetes se continuar perto de vocês... Muito açúcar para mim...

- Ah, não enche, cachorrão.

- Melhor ser cachorro que veado... – Sirius observou, começando a correr para alcançar as garotas na aula.

Senti ânsias de soltar um palavrão, mas decidi que era melhor dar uma de CERVO amestrado e ir para a minha aula. Talvez, se eu me comportasse direitinho, ganhasse afagos e colo no final do dia...

Assim, segui para a sala do Ted e passamos o restante da manhã discutindo sobre os perigos de tomadas e fios desencapados numa casa trouxa... E sobre as possibilidades de causar um incêndio no processo de ligar uma torradeira.

Por que eu desconfio de que essa aula foi uma espécie de doutrinação para a Andie? Para, quando ela for preparar os cafés da manhã do marido, depois que eles se casarem, não correr o risco de queimar a casa como fez ontem com o restaurante?

Sabe, acabo de perceber uma coisa... Eu tenho pensado muito em casamentos ultimamente... O que será que isso significa?

Bem, esqueçamos isso por um momento. Minha aula de Estudo dos Trouxas hoje está se resumindo a tentar não rir de todas as caras e bocas que a Andie faz a cada palavra do professor. Ou, eu deveria dizer, a cada indireta?

- Por isso, para podermos fazer tudo em segurança, devemos nos certificar que estamos ligando o aparelho na voltagem certa ou ele vai queimar e estourar toda a fiação da casa, podendo causar um _incêndio_.

* * *

Aquela era a décima terceira vez que Ted mencionava a palavra fatídica e, a cada vez que ele a repetia, eu sentia vontade de sumir por debaixo da carteira. Ainda faltavam dez minutos para o final da aula. Quanto mais ele queria me torturar? 

Tudo bem, tudo bem, eu sei que eu mereço cada uma dessas indiretas diretíssimas, mas ainda assim...

Finalmente o sinal que anunciava o almoço tocou. Sorri aliviada, embora não sentisse qualquer apetite. Enfiei pergaminhos e livros de qualquer jeito na bolsa. Levian tinha acabado de sair e Tiago me esperava à porta para irmos almoçar.

- Senhorita Black, pode ficar mais um pouco, por favor? Eu gostaria de conversar com você.

A voz de Ted não tinha nem um único tom de reprimenda ou riso. Era a mesma voz calma de sempre. Mas então, por que eu senti um arrepio quando o ouvi me chamar?

- Pois não, professor. – respondi meio trêmula, sem me voltar para ele – Te vejo depois, Tiago.

Tiago assentiu, sorrindo e eu girei nos calcanhares tão logo me vi sozinha com Ted. Larguei a mochila sobre uma das carteiras tomei assento na primeira carteira, de frente para a mesa sobre a qual ele estava sentado.

- Você está bem, Andie? – ele perguntou com um sorriso.

Senti minhas bochechas arderem. Essa não era a hora de dar um baile por tudo o que eu aprontei ontem?

- Estou sim, professor.

- Ted. – ele me corrigiu, pulando para o chão e sentando-se do meu lado – Eu fiquei preocupado. No final das contas, não consegui fazer nada do que pretendia.

- O que você pretendia? – eu perguntei, arregalando um pouco os olhos. Será que Tiago estava certo? Será que ele vai se declarar agora?

- Animar um pouco você. Por conta do seu namorado. – ele respondeu – Sabe, Andie, você me lembra um pouco minha irmã caçula, que mora nos Estados Unidos.

- Você tem uma irmã caçula? – e eu lembrava a ele uma irmã caçula? Isso não é muito bom... – Qual o nome dela? Hum... Peraí, deixe-me adivinhar... Você é Ted, seu irmão é Tod... Ela é Tid?

Ele sorriu.

- Quase. O nome dela é Tyra. Acho que minha mãe fez alguma promessa...

Inexplicavelmente, eu comecei a rir. Acho que o nervoso do dia anterior e a estranheza da situação – quer dizer, eu estou apaixonada pelo meu professor, que me vê como uma irmã caçula e quer tomar conta de mim – fundiram meu cérebro. E eu, simplesmente, tive uma crise de riso na cara dele.

Só que era uma risada tão estranha que parecia que eu estava soluçando. E o Ted pensou que eu tinha rompido no choro. E me abraçou, murmurando para que eu tivesse calma, que tudo ia dar certo, que o idiota que tinha "quebrado" meu coração não me merecia. E eu comecei a rir ainda mais.

Realmente, essa foi uma cena antológica. Digna de ser contada aos meus filhos. Eu, com o rosto escondido junto ao peito do Ted, rindo compulsivamente, com ele tentando me consolar por um namoro terminado que nunca chegou a existir!

Eu não sei exatamente como foi que no meio do riso eu simplesmente apareci no meio do chão, praticamente no colo do meu professor... Tudo o que eu consigo me lembrar da estranha situação foi que, de repente, não mais que de repente... Eu senti os lábios dele colarem-se aos meus.

Sim, eu não estou louca. Ou melhor, não cheguei ainda ao nível de insanidade em que o paciente começa a apresentar alucinações. Ted estava me beijando. De verdade. Na boca. E, a não ser que eu esteja muito enganada, esse não é o tratamento que se dispensa às irmãs, certo?

Entreabri os lábios devagarzinho, sentindo as pernas bambas. Se eu estivesse em pé, provavelmente tinha desabado no chão devido ao meu desconcerto. Como eu já estava desabada no chão mesmo, não precisei me preocupar com esse detalhe.

Ted me abraçou mais fortemente pela cintura e eu senti como se fosse as nuvens. Só que, no segundo seguinte... Eu fui diretamente e sem escalas para o último círculo do Inferno.

A porta bateu estrondosamente e eu praticamente pulei para longe do meu querido professor. Só que o estrago já estava feito. Diante de nós, em pé, e com o semblante contorcido em uma careta de vitória, estava Blenheim Stalk.

- Com a boca na botija! – ela exclamou, sorrindo e, em seguida, bateu novamente a porta ao sair da sala.

- Ai, meu Merlin. – foi só o que consegui responder.

Dessa vez, eu não apenas tinha me metido em maus lençóis, como ainda enfiara Ted Tonks em uma enrascada das boas...

* * *

Nenhum dos marotos estava à vista quando me sentei para o almoço à mesa da Grifinória no salão principal. Nem Lílian. Conhecendo meus amigos como eu conheço, Remo deve ter dado uma passada rápida na biblioteca para conferir se está com algum livro atrasado, Pedro está na cozinha com Magdalene, provando todas as iguarias do dia e Sirius está correndo atrás de um rabo de saia. Especificamente a saia de Marlene McKinnon. 

E Lílian, para variar, está fazendo uma de suas super revisões de meia hora sobre algum assunto de _absoluta importância_ para os malditos N.I.E.M.s.

Assim, sem muita opção, acabei almoçando sozinho e estava sentindo o tédio aproximar-se sorrateiramente da minha mente quando vi Severo Ranhoso Snape levantar-se da mesa dos sonserinos com um sorriso muito suspeito.

Foi minha deixa para sorrir. Fazia muito tempo que eu não tinha uma troca de amabilidades com meu amigo de cabelos ensebados. Assim, logo me levantei também e segui atrás do Ranhoso.

Mais ou menos à altura das masmorras do Slug, meu insuportável professor de poções, eu decidi que só seguir o narigão não tinha graça. E, tirando a varinha do bolso, apontei para Snape.

- Hei, Seboso! – eu chamei, um segundo depois de murmurar meu feitiço.

Um brilho amarelado atingiu Snape na altura da cintura e ele esbugalhou os olhos, tentando desesperadamente se mexer.

- Eu não estou sentindo minhas pernas! O que diabos você está fazendo, Potter!

Eu apenas sorri, misterioso.

- Engraçado, Ranhoso... Eu também não sinto suas pernas...

Ele rilhou os dentes.

- Quando eu sair daqui, eu mato você! - Snape vociferou.

- Ui! Tô tremendo de medo!

- TIAGO POTTER! – outra voz muito conhecida vociferou atrás de mim.

Perfeito. Era tudo o que eu queria. Tudo o que me faltava. Lílian Evans estava bem atrás de mim. E ela tinha a desculpa perfeita para me fazer arder no fogo do inferno. Eu tinha prometido a ela, pouco depois de começarmos a namorar, que ia tentar deixar o Snape em paz. Que só ia aprontar com ele se ele me provocasse antes.

Bastou uma tarde de tédio que eu quebrei a promessa. Ela vai comer meu fígado.

Quando eu me virei para ela, sem perder o Ranhoso de vista – afinal, com o berro da minha doce namorada, eu tinha achado melhor findar a azaração e não era seguro ficar de costas para um Snape furioso e armado - percebi que não havia raiva nos olhos verdes de Lílian. Havia algo muito pior.

Decepção.

Ranhoso sorria de lado enquanto eu tentava encontrar uma desculpa convincente para amenizar a situação.

- Hum... Oi, Lily...

Ela estreitou perigosamente os olhos.

- O que ele fez dessa vez?

Snape pigarreou.

- Provavelmente servi de obstáculo à passagem do todo-poderoso rei da Grifinória. Ou talvez tenha poluído o preciso ar que ele respira. Ou ainda, tenha...

- Eu já entendi, Snape. – ela o interrompeu, sem deixar de me encarar – Não preciso da sua ajuda para entender o que está acontecendo aqui.

Senti ganas de torcer o pescoço do Ranhoso. Ele definitivamente não tinha ajudado. Não que eu devesse esperar que ele me ajudasse...

- Lily, eu... – comecei, tentando desesperadamente arranjar uma maneira de consertar aquela burrada.

- Nós conversamos mais tarde. – ela resmungou, dando uma volta em si mesma e preparando-se para deixar o corredor.

Hora de o lado maroto se manifestar. Incrível como ele consegue ser tão inconveniente... Se eu não tivesse aberto a boca naquele momento, provavelmente não estaria agora aqui, com essa cara de tacho...

- Se eu levar chocolates, você me perdoa?

Ok, foi uma tentativa tola de subornar o senso de justiça da Lily. Ela estava vermelha até o último fio de cabelo quando se virou para mim pela última vez.

- Nem que você fosse uma barra de chocolate ao leite gigante com pedacinhos de biscoito e recheio de marshmallow. Eu nunca mais quero olhar na sua cara! Aliás... – ela retirou o aro dourado que lhe adornava o dedo, que eu tinha dado a ela de presente de aniversário, e jogou aos meus pés – Esqueça que eu fui um dia sua namorada.

Aqui se abre um parêntese. Quando a Lily está muito nervosa, ela começa a ter alucinações chocólatras. Eu só vim descobrir isso depois que começamos a namorar, já que antes eu era até mesmo indigno de ser comparado ao (salve, salve) chocolate. Que outras surpresas me esperam quando formos casar?

Ah, perdão, me esqueci de um detalhe... Não vai haver casamento. Porque não há noiva, sabe como é. A Lily acaba de me dar um belo pé na bunda. Na frente do Ranhoso, que está se deliciando com a situação. E eu, em vez de tomar alguma atitude, estou aqui, feito idiota, tendo pensamentos idiotas e, esperando idiotamente que aquela ruiva que está correndo lá no fim do corredor perceba que está sendo idiota e volte para esse idiota que vos fala.

Eu confesso. É uma situação muito idiota. Então, eu não deveria estar rindo? Por que quem está rindo é o Ranhoso? E por que eu estou sentindo uma vontade MUITO idiota de chorar?

* * *

**Sabe, eu gosto muito desse capítulo... De verdade... Uma confissão... As alucinações de chocolate são coisas que realmente acontecem comigo (pelo amor de Merlin, porque ainda não me internaram em um hospício?).**

**Bem, como alguns de vocês podem ter visto em NdJ, eu estou sem computador. Ele está - com o perdão da expressão - uma grandissíssima merda. O provedor particamente não se conecta, e, quando ocorre um milagre, a conexão é mais lenta que lesmas em corrida.**

**Estou então no escritório dos meus pais, usurpando o computador da minha mãe enquanto ela está trabalhando em outra coisa, e estou postando logo esse capítulo hoje para não correr o risco do pc me deixar na mão amanhã...**

**Vamos aos agradecimentos então... Rapidinho, porque uma prova de comercial me espera... Beijos para Dynha, Moony Ju, Lily Dragon, Paty Felton, Bia Black, krol, Lisa Black, Gabrielinha Granger, Elyon Somniare, Nany Potter, Paula Dani, Carol Previtalli, Belle Lolly, Helena Black, Andy Black, Mimi Granger, Thaisinha Black Potter, Bebely Black, Mirtes, Ana e todo mundo que está se divertindo com o que eu ando aprontando com a Andie...**

**A propósito, o próximo já é o penúltimo capítulo. Chama-se **Ou vai, ou racha!** e, acreditem, vocês vão dar muitas risadas, especialmente na cena da PROVA. HUAHUAHUAHUAHUAHUA... Acho que eu posto entre dia 19 e 20... Depois da prova de comercial e antes da de penal... Tudo depende do meu computador e dos meus queridos professores...**

**Beijos!**

**Silverghost.**


	5. Ou vai ou racha

**O guia da coleira  
por A. Black**  
(com comentários absolutamente necessários de T. Potter)

* * *

_Você está legal, Tiago?_

Estou, Andie. Não precisa se preocupar comigo.

_Mas..._

Sério, Andie. Eu estou bem. Não precisa se preocupar. Essa história ainda não acabou. Agora vá procurar o Ted. Pelo que eu ouvi nos últimos dias, eu acho que vocês precisam conversar.

_Tudo culpa daquela Stalk. Mas eu não quero falar nisso agora. Você vai aparecer mais tarde para nossa aula de dança?_

Não sei se vale muito à pena... Duvido que eu vá dançar com alguém no baile de formatura...

_Ei! Esse não é o Tiago que eu conheço! Você vai se deixar abater por tão pouco? Vai desistir, largar o osso..._

O cachorro é o seu primo, Andie. Eu não fico roendo ossos. Além disso, como a própria Stalk publicou, a Lily não quer me ver nem que eu me transfigure numa gigantesca barra de chocolate recheado.

_Ela vai se arrepender. Vai perceber que foi muito longe dessa vez. Eu tenho certeza que ela vai te procurar para conversar. Por favor, Tiago, não fica assim..._

Vá procurar o Ted, Andie. E, não se esqueça que, quando vocês se casarem, eu quero ser o padrinho. Pode me deixar quieto, eu não vou cometer nenhum ato suicida porque meu namoro acabou.

_Tiago..._

Quantas vezes eu tenho que repetir, mocinha? Vá logo de uma vez antes que eu decida descontar todas as minhas frustrações em você!

_Eu vou. Mas prometa que você vai aparecer para nossa aula de dança._

Se isso te faz feliz... Eu vou. Embora ainda ache que não vai adiantar de nada. Eu vou aprender a dançar para passar a noite inteira da formatura sentado, tentando ficar bêbado com ponche e cerveja amanteigada. Ou eu posso tentar contrabandear firewhisky... Estou me formando mesmo... A essas alturas, ninguém vai tentar me expulsar, não é mesmo?

_Te vejo mais tarde então. E tente melhorar esse humor, certo? Eu tenho certeza que tudo vai acabar dando certo no final..._

Bem, é como dizem os trouxas... A esperança é sempre a última que morre...

* * *

**Capítulo 04: Ou vai ou racha**

* * *

Três dias se passaram desde a cena na sala de Estudo dos Trouxas. Esse próximo fim de semana é o último antes dos testes. Eu não estou muito preocupada com os N.I.E.M.s, afinal, tenho média mais que suficiente para passar em qualquer curso que eu queira. Até mesmo o de auror.

Como eu escolhi Relações com Trouxas, aí é que não preciso me preocupar MESMO. Eu devo ser a única pessoa em Hogwarts que decidiu seguir essa profissão.

Não, eu não estou preocupada comigo. Daqui a duas semanas, eu serei uma pessoa livre, dona do meu próprio nariz, totalmente capaz de se manter e sustentar sozinha. Eu estou preocupada com o Ted. E com Tiago.

Depois que a Stalk nos encontrou numa posição simplesmente comprometedora, eu simplesmente saí correndo da sala e, desde então, tenho evitado encontrar o Ted. Só que minha querida colega de quarto fuçou, fuçou e fuçou e descobriu tudo. Não que houvesse muita coisa para conhecer, mas ter sua vida exposta no folhetim que essa louca chama de jornal, não é muito agradável.

Considerando-se que eu não tenho uma vida social agitada e que pouco me importa se as pessoas agora me acham mais estranha do que já achavam antes, isso não me foi um grande problema. Só que o Ted foi chamado à diretoria e, pelo que eu entendi de umas conversas que eu andei ouvindo, ele só não foi expulso porque estamos em cima dos exames e o Ministério não encontraria alguém para aplicar a prova em tão pouco tempo.

Então, eu acabei com a carreira de professor do Ted. Parabéns, Andie, por um capricho tolo seu, conseguiu arruinar a vida do pobre. Você deveria ganhar um prêmio!

Para completar, Tiago fez uma coisa idiota. Azarou o Ranhoso. Perto das masmorras. E, para azar dele, a Lily estava, revisando algumas poções na sala do professor Slughorn. A ruiva maluca acabou o namoro. O pobre está arrasado.

Conversei com Sirius hoje de manhã no café. Meu primo estava anormalmente sério. Preocupado com o amigo. Ele nem se lembrou de provocar a Lene e, se muito me engano, ela se sentiu meio triste por isso. Ops... Acabo de perceber mais um problema... Mas desse eu trato mais tarde.

Em todo caso, Tiago está arrasado. Ele está faltando todas as aulas. Só sai do dormitório para ir à cozinha. E deixou de treinar quadribol. O fato dele faltar as aulas não é preocupante, ele sabe o suficiente para colocar qualquer outro aluno desse castelo no chinelo. Mas deixar de treinar quadribol... Nem com febre ele faz isso!

Ontem de noite eu conversei com ele pelo nosso caderno... E acho que o convenci a aparecer em uma das nossas aulas de dança. Desde o começo da semana, ele não aparece na sala precisa para nossa sessão de tortura.

Quer dizer, não é mais tortura. Ele já não pisa mais nos meus pés. E eu estou começando a ficar muito confusa com meus pensamentos...

- Andie? – Marlene chamou baixinho.

Eu levantei meio corpo, espiando a cama à minha direita. Tínhamos acabado de almoçar e subíramos para o dormitório a fim de descansar. Estávamos só nós duas lá e Marlene parecia um tanto ansiosa.

- O que foi, Lene?

Ela corou ligeiramente e pulou da cama dela, aproximando-se da minha.

- Você acha que o Sirius pode realmente ter mudado um pouquinho?

Voltei a me jogar na cama, deitada de barriga para cima, observando o texto branco sobre a minha cabeça.

- Eu acho que ele gosta de você. Mas não sei se posso dizer que ele tenha mudado, Lene. – suspirei – Muito do que se diz por aí do Sirius é fama. Ele não é esse cafajeste que as pessoas pintam, sabe?

- Sim, eu sei disso, também sou amiga dos marotos. Mas, Andie, o que eu quero dizer é que...

- Eu sei o que você quer dizer. – respondi com um meio sorriso – E se quer saber minha opinião, não vai descobrir a resposta se não arriscar.

Ela assentiu.

- Eu já sabia disso.

- Eu já imaginava... O problema é que nunca acreditamos no óbvio, mesmo quando ele grita na nossa cara.

Marlene riu de leve, mas logo ficou séria de novo.

- E a Dri? Como fica?

- Ela vai entender, afinal, é nossa amiga. Na verdade, eu acho que você não vai ter muitos problemas com a Dri porque, se muito me engano, ontem eu a vi saindo com nosso caro amigo Lovegood.

Nesse momento, o relógio no meu pulso apitou e eu me levantei, espreguiçando-me.

- Já vai? – Marlene também se levantou – Você não tinha a tarde livre hoje?

- Eu vou ajudar o Tiago com umas coisinhas.

- A Lily não está muito legal... – Lene observou.

- Bem, a culpa é dela, não? – resmunguei, abrindo a posta do dormitório – Vou indo, Lene. Até mais tarde. E, da próxima vez que meu primo aparecer, tente não demonstrar seu interesse, sim? Ou ele vai se tornar mais insuportável do que já é.

Fechei a porta bem a tempo de evitar uma travesseirada e logo estava caminhando nos corredores, extremamente alerta, pronta para, se visse sombra de Ted Tonks, me enfiar em algum canto, nem que fosse em uma brecha de parede.

Quando finalmente cheguei à sala precisa, dei um suspiro de alívio.

- Sabe... – a voz de Tiago me fez girar nos calcanhares, surpresa – Mulheres são muito complicadas. Por que está fugindo do Ted?

Torci as mãos nervosamente. Eu ainda não tinha conversado com ninguém sobre aquele tópico em específico.

- Vamos começar nossa aula?

Tiago apenas me respondeu com um sorriso cansado e se aproximou. Foi quando eu percebi que meu amigo estava realmente em um estado deplorável. Havia profundas olheiras sob seus olhos escuros e os cabelos estavam ainda mais arrepiados que o normal.

Antes que eu pudesse perguntar alguma coisa, ele fez um movimento de varinha e a vitrola no canto da parede começou a tocar.

A sala precisa transformava-se em um amplo salão sempre que precisávamos ter nossas aulas de dança; um salão com isolamento acústico e uma vitrola sem bateria que tinha um som quase ensurdecedor. Eu ainda não descobrira como abaixar o volume daquela coisa, então, quando estávamos dançando, não conseguíamos conversar.

Acredito que tanto eu quanto Tiago estávamos tentando tomar coragem para falar dos nossos problemas...

A meia hora seguinte foi levada em ritmo de valsa, relembrando todos os ritmos que tínhamos ensaiado até aquele dia. Quando a música terminou, eu estava ligeiramente ofegante, mas bem contente.

- Você foi um aluno muito aplicado. Creio que está melhor que a mestra.

- Pena que eu não vá poder usar meus novos conhecimentos, não? – ele sorriu, desabando sentado no chão, encostado à parede.

Eu me sentei ao lado dele.

- Tiago...

- Ela não quer falar comigo. – ele murmurou – Na verdade, essa situação está mais crítica do que antes de começarmos a namorar. Pelo menos naquela época ela gritava comigo. Hoje em dia, ela simplesmente me evita. Eu não a vejo desde aquele dia.

- Gostar de alguém é muito complicado, não é? – respondi, fechando os olhos.

- Por que está fugindo do Ted, Andie? – ele perguntou após alguns instantes de silêncio.

Dei de ombros, incerta sobre o que responder.

- Eu acabei com a carreira dele. Eu sequer entendo como tudo aquilo aconteceu, Tiago... Quer dizer, num minuto ele estava me comparando com a irmã caçula dele e no minuto seguinte...

- Peraí... Você está me dizendo que ele foi quem te agarrou? – Tiago sorriu, me encarando um pouco mais divertido – O Sirius vai ter que me pagar dez galeões...

- Dez galeões? Tiago, por favor, não me diga que vocês andaram apostando sobre...

Foi a vez de Tiago dar de ombros.

- Ele achava que você ia acabar perdendo a cabeça e pulando em cima do Ted. Mas eu sabia desde o começo que nosso professor olhava para você com outros olhos. Só por isso aceitei ajudar, Andie.

- Vocês são loucos. – eu resmunguei, cruzando os braços.

- Eu nunca disse que não era...

- Loucos!

Tiago riu.

- Bem, loucura não é apenas um estado de espírito, Andie. Na verdade, ela é uma filosofia de vida.

Eu cruzei os braços.

- A sua filosofia de vida, não é verdade?

- Por aí. Mas, não tente escapar do assunto, senhorita Black. Então, ele te agarrou e você é quem se sente culpada?

- Tiago, a Stalk publicou que Dumbledore o chamou para uma conversa depois de receber uma correspondência oficial do Ministério... E que...

- Esse emprego de professor é temporário, Andie. O Ted está "quebrando um galho" do Ministério. E, como o Remo disse uma vez, eles estão muito mais preocupados com o que está acontecendo lá fora com esse negócio de comensais e tudo o mais, para ficar de olho em professores apaixonados e alunas enxeridas.

- Então, tudo o que o jornal disse era mentira?

Tiago sorriu.

- Você prefere acreditar na Stalk e na Sketeer ou em mim?

* * *

Depois daquela última aula de dança, Andie saiu toda feliz e saltitante da sala precisa e eu voltei para o dormitório. Onde estou até hoje. Daqui a algumas horas teremos os N.I.E.M.s de Estudo dos Trouxas e eu espero sinceramente que aqueles dois já tenham se arranjado.

Mal posso acreditar que faz mais de uma semana que Lílian Evans acabou o namoro comigo. E que, em vez de tomar alguma atitude, estou enfurnado nesse dormitório, curtindo uma baita dor de cotovelo, incerto do que fazer pela primeira vez na vida.

O que as mulheres fazem conosco...

- Tiago? – Sirius perguntou, sentando-se na ponta da minha cama e afundando meu colchão no processo.

- Oi, Sirius. O que foi?

Com o canto dos olhos, eu vi os outros marotos entrarem no quarto e me preparei para mais uma sessão "cara, acorda para cuspir". Meus amigos são tão animadores...

- Como é que você está?

- Do mesmo jeito de sempre, por que? – perguntei meio mal humorado, cruzando os braços.

- O Pedrinho te viu nas escadarias agora a pouco, observando a Lily. – Remo respondeu.

- Espiando seria o termo mais adequado... – Sirius respondeu, revirando os olhos.

- Como é que você me viu? – eu perguntei para o Rabicho, tentando desviar o foco do assunto – Eu estava com a capa de invisibilidade!

Pedro tirou um pedaço de queijo do bolso e colocou-o na frente do rosto. Enxerguei os olhinhos claros dele através de um dos buracos do dito cujo.

- Quando você olha pelo buraco, cria uma distorção e passa a ver algumas coisas que não veria normalmente. Como a sua sombra, por exemplo. Depois, foi só farejar e ter certeza de que você estava ali.

- Da próxima vez que eu for comer queijo, vou me lembrar de dar um jeito de sumir com os buracos. – resmunguei, me levantando.

- Na verdade... - Pedro se deitou de barriga para cima, segurando seu precioso pedaço de queijo com ele - Quanto mais queijo, mais buraco. Quanto mais buraco, menos queijo. Então, quanto mais queijo, menos queijo!

Eu senti minha boca cair. Remo meneou a cabeça e Sirius... O que se pode dizer? Ele agiu como age sempre. Com uma de suas absurdamente escandalosas risadas...

- Brilhante dedução, Pedrinho! - ele sentou-se na beirada da cama do nosso amigo, olhando Rabicho como se estivesse sentindo orgulho de um filho - Você conseguiu chegar até ela sozinho?

Pedro meneou a cabeça.

- Na verdade, a Gorgon me ajudou.

- Gorgon? - eu perguntei surpreso - Mas não era Magdalen?

Pedro meneou a cabeça rapidamente.

- Não! Magdalen não tem nada a ver com isso. - ele levou uma mão ao bolso da capa onde, só agora eu percebia, um pequeno volume se mexia - Essa é Gorgon.

Pisquei os olhos repetidas vezes, tentando processar a visão que se apresentava perante três marotos estarrecidos.

- O nome dela é Gorgonzola, mas vocês podem chamá-la de Gorgon. – Pedro observou, carinhoso, enquanto um pequeno ratinho branco corria em sua palma aberta.

- Grande Rabicho! Está nos superando! – Sirius riu, meneando a cabeça – DUAS namoradas AO MESMO TEMPO! É realmente um grande maroto!

Pedro ficou totalmente sem graça e até eu mesmo tive que rir. Mas, quando o riso morreu, meus três amigos voltaram os olhos quase simultaneamente para mim. Agora não havia escapatória...

- Então, o que pretende fazer, Pontas? – Remo perguntou, em um tom mais brando que Sirius usara de início.

- Mofar por aqui mesmo até ser mandado de volta para casa. – respondi, me jogando de volta na cama.

- Você vai desistir? – Sirius perguntou, abrindo a boca.

Eu me lembrei do olhar de decepção que Lílian me lançou naquele dia e suspirei.

- Eu tenho prova agora. Com a vossa licença, senhores.

E, sem responder a nenhuma das perguntas que eles me tinham feito, dei o fora do dormitório. E, para meu desgosto, encontrei a ruiva que agora me perseguia em pesadelos sentada junto à janela, estudando. Só para variar.

Por um momento, senti vontade de puxar uma cadeira e tentar conversar com ela. Mas acabei engolindo minha vontade e deixando o salão comunal sem olhar para trás.

* * *

- Vocês têm uma hora e meia para resolver as questões. – Ted avisou em um tom um tanto monótono – O resto, creio que vocês se lembrem, já que todos os outros professores estão repetindo sobre os feitiços anti-cola e não sei mais das quantas. Quando acabarem, esperem sentados que eu vou corrigir as provas aqui mesmo.

Me mexi um tanto incerta na minha cadeira. Eu não procurei Ted desde toda aquela confusão. Era a primeira vez que eu o via e ele parecia um tanto abatido. Da mesma forma que Tiago.

Ele passou por mim, colocando o pergaminho da prova na minha mesa sem sequer me encarar. Em seguida, voltou a se sentar à mesa dele e começou a rabiscar alguma coisa. Eu o observei por alguns instantes e depois voltei minha atenção para a prova.

Não estava difícil. Eram cinco questões, três relacionadas com a eletricidade – a grande invenção trouxa para substituir a magia. Uma hora e dez minutos se passaram e Magdalen foi a primeira a entregar o teste dela. Ted corrigiu e, cinco minutos depois, ela saiu com um sorriso na face redonda.

Em seguida, foi a vez de Tiago. Ted também não se demorou a corrigir a prova do amigo. Enquanto esperava, Tiago olhava para uma certa ruivinha sentada do outro lado do salão, fazendo prova de história da magia. Ela e Adriane eram as únicas a ainda prestarem aquela matéria.

Duas loucas, na minha modesta opinião.

Por fim, Ted entregou a prova de Tiago, que deixou o salão, dando um último olhar para Lílian. E eu fui entregar minha prova.

Ted a recebeu em silêncio e eu me sentei na minha carteira, um tanto incomodada com a total falta de som no salão. Nem as penas de Lílian e Adriane quebravam aquele marasmo.

Observei o professor que estava aplicando a prova de História. A diferença entre ele e o Binns é que esse velho ainda está vivo. Eu deveria ter feito História da Magia em vez de Estudo dos Trouxas. Assim, não teria conhecido o Ted, nem me apaixonado por ele e nem tinha passado por todos os momentos subseqüentes...

- Senhorita Black? – ele me chamou quase num sussurro, estendendo a prova para mim.

Me levantei para pegar a prova e percebi que havia um outro papel junto do pergaminho que eu enchera com minha letra pequena. Estreitei os olhos, encarando a letra um tanto desleixada de Ted.

Havia várias frases rabiscadas, mas eu ainda conseguia ler algumas palavras soltas. _Fogo_, _Casar_, _Desculpas_, _Andie_... E, no fim, uma única frase inteira, escrita caprichosamente fora de qualquer linha:

"_Andie, talvez eu tenha sido um tanto idiota naquele dia, mas eu queria que você soubesse que eu realmente gosto de você e... Agora que você vai se formar... Acho que não há problemas se eu pedi-la em namoro, não é mesmo?_"

Eu senti vontade de rir. Mas antes que eu tivesse outra crise de riso como a que tinha dado seqüência à toda aquela confusão, eu simplesmente me joguei por cima da mesa e abracei o Ted pelo pescoço.

- Não tem problema! Eu me caso, eu namoro, eu noivo, eu faço tudo o que você quiser!

E sob os olhares espantados do professor enrugado, que estava branco como cera, de Lílian e Adriane, eu simplesmente beijei o Ted. E que se danasse o resto do mundo!

* * *

**Sessão divã com a Silver**

**Drª Silver, arrumando os óculos, enquanto sua paciente deita no divã. ** Então, o que temos por aqui?

**Silver, a louca, mexendo-se desconfortavelmente ** Hum... Sabe o que é, doutora... é que...

**DS: Comece pelo começo.**

**S, l: Pelo começo. Certo. Bem, um dia, como quem não quer nada, um ovo explodiu e derramou galáxias e estrelas e mais um monte de coisa em cima do Nada. Os cientistas chamam isso de Big-Bang. Eu prefiro chamar de Omelete de queijo. Depois, numa crosta fervente de...**

**DS: Não por esse começo...**

**S, l: Ah, certo... Bem, eu fiz prova hoje. De comercial. Do professor torturador.**

**DS: Boa prova?**

**S, l: Prefiro não pensar nisso. Em todo caso, depois da prova de comercial, eu recebi o resultado da de constitucional.**

**DS: E?**

**S, l: 5,5. Talvez eu não devesse estar fazendo tanto drama por causa disso, mas tente entender... Eu já fui primeira de turma. Tirava doz, nove, dez, nove... Teve um ano que, em História, eu tinha tantos pontos acumulados que, se não fizesse a última prova, ainda ficava com oito! Daí, vem a faculdade... E constitucional é minha matéria favorita, sabe? A que eu mais estudo. Que eu adoro. Que eu devoro tudo sobre o assunto só por prazer de saber mais...**

**DS: Entendo. Você sabe por que tirou essa nota?**

**S, l: Pior que não sei. Não há uma anotação na prova, um sinal de errado, nada. E eu conferi minhas respostas com as dos livros que eu estudei. Tudo certo. Conclusão tirada de experiências anteriores na faculdade: ou o professor não vai com a minha cara, ou ele, como diria um antigo professor de química meu, "levou gaia e decidiu descontar nos alunos, já que a mulher é quem manda nele".**

**DS: Já pensou em pedir revisão de prova?**

**S, l: É ele quem revisa... E, sabe como é, federal, coordenação que é uma bagunça, professor que é funcionário público e falta quando bem quer e faz o que bem entende...**

**DS: Mas, pelo que você está me contando, então, por que tanto drama?**

**S, l: Porque eu sou dramática. Falando sério, talvez meu problema seja que eu ando escrevendo demais e estudando de menos.**

**DS: Então, temos duas possibilidades aqui para resolver seu problema. Ou você larga a mão de escrever...**

**S, l: Você quer me curar ou me mandar de vez para o hospício?**

**DS: Ou você larga do Direito...**

**S, l: Que tipo de pessoa você acha que eu sou para desistir de algo tão importante por causa das dores de cotovelo de um professor mal amado?**

**DS: Confesso então que não sei o que fazer.**

**S, l: É, eu também não sei. Essa não é a hora de pular de algum precipício ou coisa do tipo?**

**DS (olhando para os vinte e três andares que existem entre a janela pela qual se avista a vista e o chão): Vá em frente.**

**S, l: Ok. Antes, vamos às minhas considerações testamentárias... Quero agradecer a Lily Dragon, Ann Di Angelis, Helena Black, Ewoin Symbelmine, Bebely Black, Bia Black, krol, Nat, Lele Potter Black, Carol Previtalli, Belle Lolly, Moony Ju, Lidia, Mirtes, Ana, Dynha, e todo mundo que continua agüentando quando eu começo a ficar perturbada...**

**DS: Sabe, agora eu percebi uma coisa interessante...**

**S, l: Qual?**

**DS: Silver-GHOST. Isso te diz alguma coisa? Você é uma fantasma. Não pode morrer duas vezes.**

**S, l: Hã... Isso é verdade... E é um problema... Bem, então, em vez de pular de um precípício, eu vou a uma festa. Hoje é a formatura do terceiro ano de uma prima minha. É, acho que é isso. Uma festa!**

**Ah, antes que eu me esqueça... O próximo capítulo vem dia 22... Aniversário da minha querida sobrinha BB! Mas ele só vem se Mylla comentar nesse capítulo... E prometer que comenta no próximo. Não posto até que a Mylla comente! Ela fez com que eu me inspirasse com Sirius e Marlene! Ela tem que comentar! BB, fale com sua mãe! Ou você não ganha presente de aniversário! HUAHUAHUAHUAHUA...**

**Beijos,**

**Silverghost.**

**p.s.: Postagens de O Nome do Jogo estão suspensas até o final de O Guia da Coleira.**


	6. Dança comigo

**O guia da coleira  
por A. Black**  
(com comentários absolutamente necessários de T. Potter)

* * *

_Tiago?_

Ouvi as notícias, Andie... Então, você conseguiu... Está namorando o Ted... Pelo que Adriane contou para Marlene que contou para Sirius que contou para mim... Foi uma cena antológica, não? Você quase matou o professor Pokeby.

_Eu tenho esse dom... _

Se não me engano... Faltam poucas horas para começar o baile.

_Eu sei..._

E por que você não está se arrumando com as outras?

_Só queria saber como você está._

Enfiado debaixo do cobertor, tentando me sufocar com o travesseiro.

_Ela não foi falar com você ainda?_

Não. E nem vai falar. Acabou, Andie. Beco sem saída. Não há mais como voltar.

_Eu não acredito... Isso não é justo!_

Esqueça isso, Andie. Agora, vá se arrumar para o baile. Ted merece depois de todas essas confusões...

_Você não vai ao baile?_

Por que eu deveria ir?

_Tudo bem então. Eu falo com você mais tarde._

* * *

**Capítulo 05: Dança comigo**

* * *

- Lílian... Nós podemos conversar?

A ruiva levantou a cabeça, me encarando com uma expressão muito parecida a que eu vira no rosto de Tiago semana passada, em nossa última aula de dança. Aquilo também não estava fazendo bem a ela. Só que, conhecendo a fama da moça à minha frente... Ela não daria o braço a torcer se não fosse chamada à razão.

E, naquele dia,EU seria a voz da razão.

- Claro, Andrômeda.

Ela retirou os livros que ocupavam a cadeira ao seu lado na biblioteca e eu me sentei.

- Como foram os N.I.E.Ms? – eu perguntei, sem saber exatamente como começar a conversa.

Ela respondeu com um sorriso cansado.

- Não foram o bicho de sete cabeças que eu tinha imaginado que seria. Na verdade, acho que vou passar em tudo com louvor.

- Na verdade, você vai ganhar uma medalha de melhor estudante essa noite no baile. – eu completei, me recostando na cadeira.

Lílian piscou os olhos, confusa.

- Medalha?

- Adriane faz parte da comissão de formatura. Ela me contou.

Lílian deu um sorriso de lado, como se achasse aquilo uma idiotice, e se concentrou no tampo de madeira da mesa da biblioteca.

- Pensei que você ia dar pulos de alegria quando soubesse. – eu observei após alguns instantes de incômodo silêncio.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Talvez todo mundo tenha essa imagem um tanto distorcida de mim, achando que eu só vivo para estudar e adoro tirar notas altas. – ela respondeu, baixinho – Mas a verdade é que eu me esforcei tanto por muitos motivos alheios ao simples desejo de ser a melhor ou qualquer coisa do tipo.

Estreitei os olhos. Eu nunca tinha sido exatamente uma amiga íntima da Lily. Basicamente, o que tínhamos em comum era o fato de termos os marotos como amigos. Isso nos tinha aproximado já quase no final do sétimo ano, quando ela começou a sair com Tiago.

Foi nesse momento em que eu me lembrei de uma conversa que Tiago tinha tido comigo há muito tempo, depois de uma confusão que minha querida irmã Bellatrix fez por causa de umas fotos do Snape... Eu nunca entendi muito bem o que foi aquilo, mas...

"_- Então, você finalmente conseguiu sair com a ruiva... O que teve que fazer para realizar essa façanha?_"

Tiago estava sentado sozinho sob uma das árvores à beira do lago, jogando pedrinhas cada vez mais longe para vê-las quicar na água. Eu me joguei ao lado dele, repousando as mãos na barriga e ele me respondeu com um sorriso cansado.

"- _Nem queira saber, Andie... Nem queira saber..."_

_"- E ela é realmente tudo o que você pensou que fosse? Espero não ter se desencantado depois de tanto tempo correndo atrás dela..."_

O sorriso dele dessa vez foi bem mais autêntico. Os olhos dele brilhavam quando ele se virou para mim.

_"- A Lily é muito mais do que a gente imagina que ela seja... Quando você penetra naquele encouraçado que ela teceu ao redor dela, percebe que a garota mal humorada, sempre com o nariz arrebitado dentro de um livro empoeirado na verdade não existe. Ela só faz tudo isso para se defender..."_

_"-Defender?"_

_"- A Lily é mais frágil do que aparenta ser. Embora finja não se importar com aquilo que os ditos 'sangue-puro' dizem sobre sua origem trouxa, ela se esforça de modo quase sobre-humano para provar que pode ser tão boa quanto qualquer um de nós... E, muitas vezes, acaba sendo melhor..."_

Naquela época, eu não tinha entendido muito bem o significado dessas palavras, mas, ao ver a face de Lílian Evans à minha frente, dando de ombros ao ser informada que vai ganhar uma medalha por ter sido a mais exemplar estudante do nosso período aqui em Hogwarts... Eu compreendi bem o que Tiago tinha querido dizer.

- De qualquer maneira... – eu recomecei, um tanto receosa por saber que estava pisando em terreno minado (adoro essas expressões que aprendi nas aulas do Ted...) – Você deveria estar pelo menos um pouco alegre com a notícia, não?

- Eu deveria? – ela me perguntou, séria.

Assenti, sorrindo. Pelo rumo que a conversa estava tomando e pelo tom que Lílian usava, acredito que até ela mesma já tinha percebido que tinha feito uma grande burrada.

- Sabe, o Tiago também não estava muito animado hoje...

Os olhos dela imediatamente se acenderam.

- Onde você o viu?

- Eu não o vi hoje. Ele não sai do dormitório desde que as provas terminaram. Sirius me contou que está trazendo comida para ele da cozinha porque, se for pela vontade de Tiago, ele morre de fome. Mas eu estive com ele semana passada, dando aulas de dança...

Lílian meneou a cabeça, sorrindo de leve.

- Seu amigo é muito dramático.

- Se a pessoa que eu amasse dissesse para mim que nunca mais queria me ver, eu faria o mesmo. – respondi um tanto sem pensar.

Ela abriu um pouco mais o sorriso.

- Você também é muito dramática. Creio que entrará para o folclore de Hogwarts a maneira como sua prova de Estudo dos Trouxas terminou.

Cocei o queixo, sentindo minhas bochechas queimarem de leve.

- Bem, assim, é que...

- E que história é essa de aulas de dança?

Eu sorri, agradecida pela mudança de assunto.

- Tiago estava desesperado para aprender a dançar _de verdade_ para não fazer feio com você no baile.

Ela se levantou, o rosto um tanto rosado e os olhos brilhando de uma maneira muito diferente da que eu a havia encontrado.

- Tudo bem, Andie. Eu já entendi o recado. Não se preocupe, eu já tinha tomado uma decisão acerca desse assunto.

- É uma boa decisão? – eu perguntei, me levantando também – Você não vai se arrepender dela, não é?

Lílian deu de ombros.

- Acho que a hora dos arrependimentos já passou há um bom tempo.

E, com essa frase enigmática, ela simplesmente puxou os livros que tinha colocado sobre a mesa e deixou a biblioteca. Lílian é uma pessoa estranha. Se as pessoas me acham contraditória, o que diriam depois de uma conversa daquelas com a ruiva?

Em todo caso, eu fiz minha parte. Agora era melhor eu voltar para a minha torre e começar a me arrumar para o baile. E também começar a me preparar psicologicamente para o choque que seria quando toda a família estivesse aqui...

Afinal, hoje se formam TRÊS Black... Eu, Sirius e... Bellatrix...

Por que eu tenho a ligeira impressão de que essa noite vai ser muito divertida?

* * *

- Você tem certeza que não vai ao baile? – Remo perguntou, segurando uma toalha no braço e olhando para mim preocupado.

Pedro tinha acabado de sair do banheiro e agora seria a vez de Remo. Sirius tinha sido sorteado por último – ele e Remo tinham tirado a sorte no par ou ímpar enquanto Rabicho simplesmente escapava para o banheiro - e decidido usar uma das passagens secretas para o banheiro dos monitores e a qualquer momento estaria de volta.

- Pra quê, Aluado? Meus pais não vão estar lá... Eu sou o último Potter da família. Não há nada de particularmente interessante para mim lá embaixo.

Remo suspirou em resposta. Nesse momento, Sirius entrou no quarto, já arrumado e com os cabelos ainda molhados.

- Boa noite, rapazes! Prontos para a festa?

- Você está muito animado para o meu gosto... – Remo observou, cruzando os braços – O que andou aprontando?

- Por que eu contaria para você? – Sirius perguntou, sorrindo.

- Talvez por sermos uma confraria de malfeitores e, portanto, merecemos alguma confiança da sua parte. Mesmo porque, se você não contar as imbecilidades que apronta, não podemos livrar o senhor das enrascadas em que costuma se meter com tanto entusiasmo.

- Eu? – Sirius respondeu, apontando para o próprio peito dramaticamente – Calma aí, Aluado, não estou aprontando nada! Além disso, eu não confio em ninguém mais do que em mim mesmo. Afinal, eu sou o melhor!

- Seus ataques de modéstia são tão consoladores, Almofadinhas... - Remo observou, meneando a cabeça.

Sirius apenas respondeu com uma de suas risadas caninas, jogando-se na cama dele enquanto Remo entrava no banheiro. Eu me arrumei no travesseiro, olhando para meu caro Almofadinhas, que se ajeitava entre os muitos travesseiros que enchiam a cama dele.

- Então... Será que nem eu mesmo vou poder saber o que você está aprontando?

- Estou pensando em ajudar a Andie... Sabe como é, acho que ela não ia gostar muito de apresentar o namorado à nossa querida família... É segredo, mas, se você for ao baile, vai poder assistir de camarote. – Sirius respondeu, olhando para mim com certa ansiedade.

- Então acho que vou ter que saber dos detalhes amanhã pelo Remo.

Depois dessa resposta, o dormitório ficou em silêncio e eu fechei os olhos, começando a me sentir um tanto sonolento. Acabei caindo no sono e comecei a sonhar com uma certa ruiva... Afinal, se eu não podia tê-la na vida real, pelo menos nos sonhos eu tinha que ter alguma compensação, não?

- Tiago, a Lily está na porta. - eu ouvi Sirius murmurar junto da minha cama.

Eu já tinha experiência suficiente com Almofadinhas para saber o que aquilo significava. A velha técnica de acordar o Pontas...

- Eu não caio mais nessa, Almofadinhas. - eu respondi, virando-me para o outro lado, sonolento.

- É uma pena, porque eu realmente estou aqui desta vez. Mas, se você prefere dormir... - eu ouvi a voz da minha ruivinha e imediatamente me sentei na cama, encontrando-a encostada ao umbral da porta.

- Li-lily?

Ela deu um passo para dentro do quarto e eu percebi que ela já estava usando o vestido de baile.

- Sirius, você pode nos dar licença? - ela perguntou com a voz suave, como há tempos eu não a ouvia fazer.

Resmungando, Almofadinhas passou por ela.

- Essa pouca vergonha... Cadê um monitor quando a gente precisa deles? Não se pode mais ter privacidade por aqui... Vocês são muito egoístas, sabiam?

Lílian apenas sorriu, fechando a porta após a partida de Sirius. Ela me encarou por alguns instantes e se aproximou da minha cama. Eu, por minha vez, me sentei, tentando não parecer um completo idiota por conta do belo pijama com estampa de pelúcios.

- Por que você ainda está enfiado nessa cama? Não vai se arrumar para o baile?

- Por que eu deveria me arrumar? Não é suficiente você ter acabado comigo? Ainda quer que eu vá assistir...

- Eu estava conversando com a Andie hoje à tarde... – ela me interrompeu – Ela me fez perceber algumas coisas bem interessantes.

Eu fiquei quieto, emburrado no meu canto. Ela se sentou na beirada da cama, bem perto de mim, e apertou minhas mãos de leve.

- Eu sinto muito per ter sido tão dura com você. Eu estava estressada com os exames e, mesmo que estivesse realmente brava com você... Bem, quando eu aceitei sair com o senhor Tiago Potter, aceitei também o senhor Ego de Tiago Potter e o senhor Confusões de Tiago Potter.

- Devo me sentir traído por que, ao mesmo tempo em que você estava comigo, estava com o senhor ego e o senhor confusões?

Lílian revirou os olhos e eu arrisquei um sorriso. Mas logo fiquei sério de novo.

- Bem, isso não faz diferença, não é verdade?

- Faz sim. – ela respondeu – Em primeiro lugar, eu quero pedir desculpas.

- Já está desculpada. Nem precisava vir aqui para isso. Eu nunca conseguiria ficar com raiva de você.

Ela sorriu e se debruçou ligeiramente sobre mim, até ficar com o rosto _perigosamente _próximo ao meu.

- Em segundo lugar... – ela respirou fundo, como se medindo as palavras que estava para dizer – Você quer namorar comigo?

- Se eu quero... Se eu quero namorar com você? – senti meus olhos se estreitarem, começando a achar que ainda não tinha acordado – Você está brincando comigo?

Os lábios dela agora estavam a poucos milímetros dos meus. Era raro Lílian tentar me provocar daquele jeito, mas eu decidamente adorava quando ela fazia aquilo...

- Eu pareço estar brincando? – ela murmurou com a voz rouca.

Eu sorri, passando a mão pela nuca dela.

- Definitivamente, não...

É engraçado com essa maluca consegue me levar do total desespero para a completa felicidade. Eu ainda podia me lembrar da noite em que finalmente nos acertamos, quando eu a puxei no meio de um corredor vazio e me tranquei com ela numa das muitas salas escuras que existem nesse castelo para deleite de pessoas como eu... Quando tanto eu quanto ela confessamos que perdíamos a cabeça sempre por causa do outro...

Acabo de chegar a uma conclusão interessante... A gente definitivamente se merece...

Eu a envolvi pela cintura, puxando-a para cima da cama, fazendo com que ela se deitasse do meu lado. Considerando que ela estava arrependida e tinha acabado de me pedir desculpas, talvez eu pudesse me aproveitar um pouquinho das disposições de ânimo dela e...

- O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? Não têm vergonha, não? Já pensaram se entra uma criança inocente aqui dentro? O que ela iria pensar?

Eu rapidamente me aprumei na cama, dando de cara com Remo, em pé no meio do quarto, as mãos na cintura, nos olhando com um sorriso divertido. Lílian demorou um pouco mais para se sentar, mas, quando o fez, tinha um sorriso ainda maior do que o do meu amigo estraga-prazeres.

- A não ser que você esteja se referindo a si mesmo, Remo, eu não estou vendo nenhuma criança inocente por aqui. – ela respondeu, se levantando e alisando meticulosamente a saia do vestido antes de se voltar para mim – Você tem quinze minutos para se aprontar. Eu vou estar esperando lá embaixo.

Eu apenas assenti, minha boca aberta demais para fazer qualquer comentário pernicioso à minha saúde. Remo apenas riu, meneando a cabeça, talvez chegando à mesma conclusão que eu chegara minutos antes... Eu e Lily definitivamente nos merecemos.

Eu já estava deixando meus cobertores para me pôr em pé e começar a cumprir as ordens da minha doce e tirânica namorada quando ela pôs novamente a cabeça para dentro do quarto.

- E não precisa tentar arrumar o cabelo. Se não vamos ficar por aqui a noite toda.

- Eu não reclamaria de passar a noite toda aqui se fosse com você. – respondi, sorrindo.

Remo passou pela porta, suspirando.

- Por favor, poupem-me dessa cena...

Lílian apenas riu, piscando o olho e fechou novamente a porta. Ótimo, eu tenho quinze minutos. Por onde começo?

* * *

- Boa noite, Lene. – eu cumprimentei com a cabeça – Andie.

Minha prima e minha acompanhante apenas sorriram para mim, meneando a cabeça. Estendi o braço para Marlene, que apenas arqueou a sobrancelha e voltou-se para Andrômeda.

- Acha mesmo que é seguro para a minha saúde acompanhar esse cavalheiro ao baile?

Andie olhou para o teto, pensativa, embora tivesse um risinho de galhofa nos cantos dos lábios. Eu não acredito que elas estão rindo de mim? Onde foi para meu respeito próprio?

- O que me diz, Sirius? – minha prima voltou-se para mim com um sorriso – Promete que vai cuidar direitinho da minha amiga?

- Não é muito difícil de prometer isso. Duvido que Marlene vá reclamar de alguma coisa quando a noite acabar. Muito menos você, Andie - completei, piscando o olho.

As duas coraram, certamente pensando besteira. Vê se pode! Eu sou um santo!

- Sirius, se você pensa que vai... – Marlene começou com as mãos na cintura.

- Eu vou me comportar, Lene. – respondi, piscando o olho – Prometo que você não terá nenhuma reclamação a fazer ao final do baile. Eu vou ser um cachorrinho muito obediente.

Assenti com a cabeça para reforçar minhas palavras e finalmente Marlene, ainda um tanto relutante, aceitou o braço que eu oferecia.

Eu estava sendo absolutamente sincero. Marlene não teria absolutamente nada para reclamar de mim. Outras pessoas, porém...

* * *

Eu já estava devidamente posicionado de acordo com as ordens de Sirius, entre o palco e a mesa reservada para a família Black. Magdalen ainda não tinha chegado, então, por hora, eu só tinha a companhia de Gorgon, que se remexia inquieta em meu bolso, como se ansiosa pela hora da ação.

Sorri, feliz, enquanto me servia de bolinhos de queijo. A banda que fora contratada para animar a festa já estava tocando e alguns pares ocupavam a pista. Naquele momento, Bellatrix Black e o namorado dela, Lestrange, entraram no salão e se encaminharam para a mesa onde o restante da família do Almofadinhas estava reunida.

Os pais de Sirius estavam lá. Os pais de Andrômeda, Bellatrix e Narcisa – irmã caçula das duas formandas - também. Assim como os avós deles. E Lúcio Malfoy e o pai dele. Enfim, todas as belas cobras, reunidas num único lugar.

Aquilo ia ser divertido... Muito divertido...

- Boa noite, Pedrinho. – a voz de Magdalen me arrancou dos meus pensamentos e eu sorri para ela.

- Ótima noite, Mag... Ótima noite...

* * *

Eu juro que se Sirius Black me arrastar para um armário, eu mato ele! Quer dizer... Primeiro eu tenho um ataque de claustrofobia, depois mato esse maroto irresponsável. Onde ele pensa que está me levando?

- Sirius, o salão principal é pra lá! – eu apontei pela décima vez para a direção contrária a que estávamos indo.

- Eu sei, Lene.

- E para onde você acha que está me levando?

- Não se preocupe, eu fiz uma promessa, lembra? – ele sorriu daquela maldita maneira que faz todo coração fraco se derreter. Especialmente o meu – Nós só estamos indo ver se uma certa encomenda já chegou.

- Encomenda?

Ele parou diante de um quadro de frutas – uma natureza morta, se muito me engano – e fez cócegas na pêra, que riu pouco antes do quadro abrir, revelando uma passagem.

Olhei curiosa para o interior do aposento que se revelava aos meus olhos.

- Sirius Black, o que você está pretendendo fazer na cozinha?

Ele sorriu. De novo.

- Você vai ver, Lene. Pode deixar que você vai ver...

* * *

- Remo, você está se sentindo bem? – Hestia me perguntou pela terceira vez.

Assenti, afrouxando ligeiramente a gravata. Finalmente chegamos ao salão principal. Observei as várias mesinhas dispostas em torno da pista de dança. Perto do palco, Pedro fez um sinal para mim.

Quase arrastando a pobre Hestia, que não tinha culpa nenhuma do que estava para acontecer, eu me aproximei da mesa onde meu caro amigo estava com Magdalen.

- Pedrinho, o Sirius já apareceu?

Ele meneou a cabeça.

- Ainda não.

Desabei na cadeira, um tanto atordoado.

- Merlin, que não seja tarde demais...

Olhei para a taça vazia à minha frente e a inclinei de leve. Um líquido dourado a preencheu quase imediatamente e eu afundei na cadeira.

- Acho que é tarde demais...

Pedrinho sorriu.

- Firewhisky?

Eu experimentei um gole para confirmar minhas suspeitas. Senti todas as minhas entranhas queimando com a bebida e me recostei na cadeira, suspirando. Firewhisky é uma bebida ilegal em Hogwarts. Nem mesmo para a formatura ela tinha sido liberada. A própria professora McGonagall redigira a proibição.

De acordo com ela, firewhisky subia muito rápido à cabeça... E ela não queria confusões na festa. Pobre Minnie... Acho que ela se esqueceu que está lidando com os marotos...

Bem, é como se diz por aí... Já que estamos no inferno, abracemos o capeta!

- Um brinde pessoal! – eu propus, levantando minha taça.

Acho que Minnie estava certa... A coisa já subiu à cabeça...

* * *

- Você está atrasado cinco minutos. – eu observei sem sequer me voltar.

Ouvi os passos que desciam a escadaria do dormitório dos meninos aproximarem-se da poltrona em que eu estava sentada e, em seguida eu senti todo o meu fôlego desaparecer quando Tiago simplesmente caiu sentado no meu colo, me abraçando pelo pescoço.

- Você está tentando me matar? – eu perguntei com a voz abafada, tentando erguer a cabeça para respirar.

Tiago simplesmente riu e escorregou para o assento ao meu lado, mantendo um braço sobre os meus ombros.

- Relaxe um pouco, senhorita Evans. Vai acabar tendo um infarto antes do tempo. Foram só cinco minutos...

Eu revirei meus olhos, mas sorri. Infelizmente, esse já é um movimento involuntário quando eu estou com Tiago.

- Certo, tudo bem, eu sou mesmo um pouquinho exagerada... – resmunguei brincando enquanto me levantava – Podemos ir agora?

Tiago me puxou pelo pulso, fazendo com que, dessa vez, eu caísse sentada no colo dele.

- Só um pouquinho exagerada? – ele perguntou, aproximando o rosto do meu.

Senti o tradicional calor no pé da barriga quando ele me provocava daquele jeito. Antes que eu pudesse responder, no entanto, ele tirou alguma coisa do bolso e puxou minha mão para ele.

Ele enfiou o mesmo anel que eu jogara aos pés dele há algumas semanas (eu sou mesmo uma pessoa horrível, não?) no meu anelar e me beijou suavemente, quase sem encostar os lábios nos meus.

- A partir de agora, a senhorita é minha noiva. – ele murmurou baixinho no meu ouvido, fazendo um carinho entorpecedor na minha nuca.

Não havia muita coisa a fazer além de fechar os olhos e deixar ele fazer o que bem entendesse... Como eu disse uma vez... Eu já tinha perdido completamente a razão por causa dele. E, pelo visto, o efeito tinha sido permanente...

* * *

Sirius, Marlene, Tiago e Lílian chegaram ao mesmo tempo aos portões de entrada do salão principal. Eu estava logo atrás, junto com Ted, ainda pensando se era seguro para ele entrar comigo no mesmo salão em que meus queridos parentes se encontravam.

Bem, na verdade, naquela hora, eu estava muito _ocupada_ para pensar na minha família, mas ninguém precisa saber disso, não é mesmo?

Em todo caso, depois de intermináveis minutos de atividade intensa (e não me perguntem que atividade era essa que eu NÃO vou responder), eu decidi que não era justo passar toda a minha festa de formatura num corredor escuro por causa de certas pessoas extremamente preconceituosas.

Assim, arrastei Ted comigo para a festa. E, no momento em que meus olhos se acostumaram com a luz intensa do salão, eu fui brindada com a mais inesquecível cena de toda a minha vida.

Acabara de entender porque Sirius me dissera que eu não poderia reclamar daquela noite...

* * *

- Firewhisky? – eu perguntei, enquanto puxava Lily para se sentar, de novo, no meu colo.

Sirius sorriu, oferecendo uma taça à Marlene. Lily olhou para mim com a sobrancelha arqueada, mas depois de um dos meus olhares carentes, ela não ofereceu mais resistência e se deixou sentar.

Tudo bem que tinha cadeiras sobrando... Mas, depois de passar tantos dias longe dessa ruivinha, eu necessito de um suprimento reforçado de Lílian Evans. Então, eu prefiro que ela fique exatamente entre os meus braços, de onde não possa mais fugir. Nunca mais.

- Eu tinha pensado em contrabandear firewhisky para a festa... – eu observei, tomando um gole da bebida.

Sirius sorriu maliciosamente enquanto eu sentia o líquido descer queimando goela abaixo. Aquilo não era firewhisky normal... Havia alguma coisa errada com aquela bebida...

Quando ergui os olhos e dei de cara com o professor Slug sentado no colo da Minnie, eu entendi o que Sirius tinha feito. Quando Dumbledore, rindo e muito vermelho, tascou um beijo em Madame Pomfrey, então, até Lily, que tinha acabado de beber um gole da minha taça, me olhou um tanto divertida.

- Isso é alguma espécie de afrodisíaco? – ela perguntou para mim em voz baixa – Não é uma poção do amor, mas, se muito me engano, eu já vi uma coisa parecida com essa no estoque do professor Slughorn...

Eu apenas sorri em resposta.

- Seja lá o que for... Agora já era...

* * *

- Pedrinho... – eu sussurrei, observando Bellatrix por cima do ombro, tentando não notar os círculos que Marlene fazia com o dedo na minha perna – É a hora.

Pedro apenas sorriu e se levantou, pedindo desculpas à Magdalen e dizendo que tinha que ir ao banheiro. Foi então a minha vez de sorrir, e eu me recostei na cadeira, abraçando Marlene pelos ombros.

- Só mais um pouquinho, Lene, e depois podemos procurar um armário.

A respiração dela acelerou e eu senti os pêlos da minha nuca se eriçarem.

- Não ouse me levar para um armário. – ela respondeu, com os olhos faiscando.

Dois ratinhos passaram correndo por mim nesse exato instante. Eu observei o salão, notando que quase todo mundo a essas alturas estava se agarrando com alguém. Aquela, com certeza, seria conhecida como a festa de formatura mais "amorosa" de todos os tempos...

- Eu não te levo para um armário então. – eu respondi, tentando não notar os efeitos que a poção já estava começando a dar em mim.

Meus pais e meus tios tinham sumido há alguns minutos e eu me perguntava se minha doce mãezinha conseguiria dominar seus instintos mais primitivos depois de uma dose reforçada da minha mais recente aquisição.

Eu só tinha colocado um pouquinho da poção no firewhisky e entreguei para os elfos servirem. Naquela quantidade, tudo o que poderia acontecer era as pessoas ficarem um tanto calorosas e ultrapassarem a timidez. Só a mesa dos Black tinha recebido uma dose reforçada.

Não à toa, Bellatrix estava agora protagonizando um dos beijos mais... intensos que eu já presenciei. Se é que aquilo pode ser chamado de beijo e não de uma tentativa de antropofagia... Uma pena que não seja comigo, mas isso é um mero detalhe, já que eu realmente prefiro a companhia que está praticamente pulando no meu colo nesse exato instante.

Eu me levantei antes que pudesse me deixar levar pela "calorosidade" de Marlene. Nesse momento, as luzes da pista foram apagadas, deixando o salão numa penumbra extremamente convidativa.

- Vamos dançar!

Não apenas Marlene se levantou, como também Lílian, Tiago, Remo e Hestia, que estavam sentados à mesa, cada um mais vermelho e ofegante que o outro.

E, ao mesmo tempo em que entrávamos na pista, dois ratinhos subiam pelas pernas de Bellatrix e Rodolfo. Levantei a cabeça para a entrada e dei de cara com Andrômeda, que entrava de braço dado com Ted.

Pisquei o olho para ela, como se dissesse "caminho desimpedido" e ela me devolvei a piscadela, balbuciando alguma coisa que só fui entender no dia seguinte, quando ela veio me cumprimentar pessoalmente.

_Belo trabalho._

E, se me permitem acrescentar... Um trabalho magnífico realmente... Afinal, não se poderia esperar menos de Sirius Almofadinhas Black...

_You doing that thing you do!  
__Breakin' my heart into a million pieces  
__Like you always do.  
__And you, don't mean to be cruel.  
__You never even knew about the heartache  
__I've been going through.  
__Well I try and try to forget you girl  
__But it's just so hard to do.  
__Every time you do that thing you do!_

Eu enlacei a cintura de Lílian com cuidado, trazendo-a mais para perto de mim enquanto rodopiava pelo salão, agora mergulhado na penumbra.

- Eu estou com calor. – ela resmungou baixinho, enquanto colocava os braços ao redor do meu pescoço.

- O efeito da poção não deve demorar muito mais a passar. – eu sorri – E, em último caso, eu conheço um ou dois lugares onde podemos resolver essa questão.

Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e meneou a cabeça. Apesar da penumbra, eu sabia que ela havia acabado de corar.

- Seria um grande desperdício das suas aulas de dança.

Foi a minha vez de ficar vermelho.

- Andie tem realmente a boca muito grande...

Lily sorriu.

- Estou honrada com sua preocupação em aprender a dançar para não fazer feio comigo.

- Pois é... Se você preferir, podemos começar um tango agora! E depois, uma salsa. E uma valsa. E…

- Eu já entendi… - ela respondeu, rindo.

É isso aí... Tudo acaba bem quando termina bem! E eu sou o cara mais feliz da face da terra!

_I know all the games you play  
__And I'm gonna find a way to let you know  
__That you'll be mine someday.  
__Cause we, could be happy can't you see?  
__If you know me let me be the one to hold you  
__And keep you here with me.  
__'Cause I try and try to forget you girl  
__But it's just so hard to do.  
__Every time you do that thing you do!_

Bellatrix caiu sentada no chão, a face muito vermelha, enquanto Rodolfo se contorcia em seu assento, tentando se livrar das duas coisas que tinham entrado por debaixo da sua capa.

Devo acrescentar que era realmente uma pena o salão estar na penumbra. Apenas as pessoas mais próximas da mesa dos Black assistiram Lestrange dançar como nunca um ser humano dançou antes.

Eu e Gorgon caímos da manga da camisa dele pouco depois da música ter começado. Considerando que, depois de toda aquela vergonha, aqueles dois provavelmente seguiriam o caminho da família e sumiriam a festa, eu mexi o focinho, indicando para Gorgon que devíamos voltar para os nossos lugares.

Cinco minutos depois, eu estava de volta à mesa em que Magdalen, sozinha, ainda me esperava.

- Hei, Pedrinho, vamos dançar!

E, antes que eu pudesse responder alguma coisa, ela saiu praticamente me arrastando para a pista.

_I don't ask a lot girl but I know one thing's for sure.  
__It's the love that I haven't got girl.  
__And I just can't take it anymore.  
__Cause we, could be happy can't you see?  
__If you know me let me be the one to hold you  
__and keep you here with me._

- Então, Andie, quais são seus planos agora que está devidamente formada? –Ted me perguntou, colocando as mãos ao redor da minha cintura.

Ergui os olhos, pensativa, observando as estrelas que brilhavam no teto enfeitiçado de Hogwarts. Eu ia sentir um bocado de saudade de tudo aquilo...

- Bem, para começo de conversa, pretendo providenciar a papelada para o casamento.

- Casamento? – ele perguntou, divertido.

Assenti com a cabeça.

- E depois, vamos comprar um livro de astronomia.

Ted estreitou os olhos.

- Para que você quer um livro de astronomia?

- Meu nome será riscado da tapeçaria dos Black daqui a algumas horas, tão logo minha família chegue a Grimmauld's Place. Uma grande alegria para mim, se quer saber a verdade...

- E o que isso tem a ver com astronomia? – ele perguntou curioso.

- Apesar de não concordar com minha família em muitos pontos... Há uma tradição que eu gostaria de manter... – eu sorri, inocentemente – Já percebeu que todos os meus familiares têm nomes ligados a estrelas?

Novamente ele estreitou os olhos.

- Você não está querendo dizer que...

- Bem, se for um menino, eu estava pensando em Archnard... E, se for menina, que tal Ninfadora?

- Andie!

_Cause it hurts me so just to see you go girl  
__Around with someone new.  
__And to find that you, you're doing that thing.  
__Every day just doing that thing.  
__I can't take you doing that thing you do._

* * *

Daqui a duas horas, estaremos embarcando pela última vez no expresso...

_É, eu sei... Um belo final, não?_

Andie, o que você aprontou com o Ted para ele ter saído do baile com os olhos vidrados?

_Hum... Se você me contar o que estava cochichando para a Lily quando ela ficou não apenas vermelha, mas completamente roxa de vergonha, eu posso pensar em te contar._

Não posso... Segredo, sabe como é...

_Tudo bem. Eu também não ia contar para você mesmo._

Andie?

_O que é?_

Você vai ser madrinha do meu casamento com a Lily. Junto com o Sirius.

_Você a pediu em casamento?_

Eu não pretendo deixar aquela doida escapar de mim de novo.

_E ela aceitou?_

E quem resistiria a mim? Em todo caso, eu vou ser seu padrinho de casamento e você vai ser madrinha do meu. Uma troca justa, não acha?

_Com certeza. Esse é um ótimo final, não é mesmo?_

Não apenas um ótimo final... É também um ótimo começo...

**.FIM.**

* * *

**Terminou... HUAHUAHUAHUA... Eu confesso que me diverti um bocado escrevendo essa fic...**

**Vamos lá, pessoal, no coro: PARABÉNS PRA VOCÊ, NESSA DATA QUERIDA! MUITAS FELICIDADES, MUITOS ANOS DE VIDAAAAAAAAA!**

**BelleBelle, esse capítulo é especialmente em sua homenagem! Agradeça à sua mãe, que comentou no capítulo passado. E fala ela comentar de novo, ou ninguém mais ganha presente da tia Silver!**

**Vamos aos não-aniversariantes agora... Agradeço a todos vocês que leram e acompanharam a fic, que riram, que deixaram comentários, que ficaram tentando imaginar o que eu ia aprontar no próximo capítulo... Para todos vocês, eu tiro o chapéu e dedico esses meus surtos.**

**Beijo grande a até sexta, com capítulo novo de NdJ!**

**Silverghost.**


End file.
